Ana's Shades
by OTB
Summary: In an A/U, Ana's heart has been broken by 1 of the richest men (You might have heard of him). Almost 4 years later, she is now a force to reckon with in the business world and amongst the richest women. With her not willing to trust any man, will CG manage to sway her his way? Rated M since the story contains components of BDSM CoverCourtesy:Sherazade Graphics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first attempt at writing. So I wish to thank BronzeGoddess and SmileRose who encouraged me to write. Thank you girls. You Rock.**

**I am writing for my pleasure. I am open to feedback, even negative ones. If you want to be downright bitchy, be forewarned. I dont take to it too kindly. And I have an example well-set for me. #coughcoughBronzeGoddesscoughcough#**

**OH! And please note: The stuff marked in ****_italics and bold are SMS. The ones in italics and underlined is Ana's inner voice (TheBitch). It may please be noted that TheBitch is an inspiration (almost a character) from Paging Dr. Steele by Bronze Goddess. Which, may I add, is by far one of the best stories on FF._**

**_I almost forgot to CMA: Some of the minor characters are created by me. But mostly they belong either to E. L. James or to Sylvia Day._**

**_Here goes..._**

**Chapter 1.**

I have really come a long way from that fateful day almost four years ago. If some one had even told me then that I would aspire (and be close to accomplishing that aspiration of being) the richest person on this side of the earth, I would have laughed my ass off. Now, I have lost that laugh. He took it away from me, and He. Will. Pay. For. It.

"Ma'am, Ranger Bird is ready for take off", Sawyer broke through my thoughts. I have to focus on work if I wish to beat that ass-hole and be the richest person.

I pick my cell and my bag containing my MacBook Air, my master-key and my wallet. I had learned long back never to move without them. Gadgets are something I love. They don't hurt you. They don't break your heart. They just help you climb the ladder of success without asking for much. I recommend them over boy-friends. "Thank you, Luke" I say automatically as he takes my bag.

On my way down in the elevator, I hear a ping on my cell.

_"__**Where do I see you tomorrow evening & wot tym? -G"**_

"**_Not tom. C u on Sat 11 am Escala. Don't b l8 - Steele_**"

Just as I click send, I hear the ping of the elevator. I walk up to my plane, Luke Sawyer following right behind.

I want this weekend to end NOW. But I know I need to meet the author and handle his ego before things get really bad. Jack really needs to learn how to mind his tongue when speaking to these high-profile authors. There was no point rubbing him the wrong way if you had to end up apologizing. If you wanna take 'em out, there are better ways than calling them names. "Men are nothing but children with large dicks" I remember Aunt Reya telling me. Now I know why.

Before I know it, I'm settled and airborne in my private plane. I pull out a book that I have been hoping to read, closing it only when the pilot announces that we are ready to land. Luke drives me to my office where my assistant Jena meets me as the elevator doors opened. Luke must have tipped her, I guess. I'm happy they are so well synchronized. I wouldn't want to waste my time waiting. '_Yes, you are done waiting, aren't you?' _TheBitch just has to voice things in my head at the oddest time. I choose to focus on Jena, telling TheBitch to 'shut up'.

"…He refused to talk to me but when I said you were already flying in, he agreed. Only fifteen minutes, he said." I roll my eyes. I know this game well. He is playing hard to get and I know how to deal with that.

Fifteen minutes later, Jena tells me Joyce is waiting in the waiting room. "Hello Joyce," I say as I air-kiss him giving him my artificially sweet smile. I still wonder how they fall for it every single time. Don't they see through it?

"How is Ella? She must be ready to join school now, isn't it?" I patiently hear him tell me about how he had gone to drop his daughter to school and waited outside the whole two hours because she had cried while going in. And how she had come out 'giggling away to glory'. I can see he was genuinely fond of his little daughter. As a single father, he is really doing well.

"Ana, I know you wanted to see me about the book. Well, after what Jack said, I don't see why I should publish my book with SIP. I don't push you to believe in my work, but if you don't, I see no point in working with you. I don't mean to be a pompous ass but you do know there were other publishing houses vying for my attention. I only agreed to work with you 'coz we clicked in the first meeting. I still respect you and admire how diligently you have worked. My first two books would not have been a best-seller if not for your brilliance and hard work. I haven't forgotten that. However, I will not have any one tell me that my work stinks 'coz I have taken my fame for granted. I…"

"Joyce, sorry for interrupting you, but I need you to know, I worked hard on our project 'coz I saw you were good. I was doing it as much for me as for you. But thank you for acknowledging my efforts. It does mean a lot to me. As for Jack, I assigned him to you 'coz I thought he'd bring in a fresh perspective and not make your work seem repetitive. I also see that he and you are different and the equation is not good. I am sorry I was wrong in my first assessment. What would it take for you to consider staying with SIP?"

I can see Joyce is taken aback at my apology. He is trying to look into my eyes and see if I mean it or if it's a gimmick. I have nothing to hide. I don't make too many mistakes, but when I do, I have no hang-ups in apologizing sincerely. When he realizes I am sincere in the apology, he seems to consider my question.

"Will you be willing to take up my project personally?", he asks with a hint of skepticism. I have already considered this option. It isn't easy editing a book while running multiple businesses, but SIP is my flagship company and I am not going to lose my best author because some loose tongue couldn't keep his tongue in.

"Why don't I oversee the whole thing but let Donna handle the editing for me. She is my new assistant editor in the self-help genre and I think the fact that she has a lot to gain from our book will motivate her to do a good work. What do you say to that?"

"You always had a way with words... I think what you are saying makes sense to me. When you mentioned Jack early into our discussion over the third book, I had a bad feeling about it. I should have listened to my instinct. With Donna, I have a good feeling. So lets roll this."

"Great, I will introduce the two of you over an email and then, I will stay in the loop. You are welcome to connect with me anytime through Jena. As always, it has been a pleasure meeting with you. Do give my love to Ella." I nod at Jena standing in the corner and she brings in the small pink basket full of chocolates and cookies. "This is for Ella."

A small smile appears at his face as he realizes the little basket is a bribe I am giving him. "Foregone conclusion, was I?" "This is not for you but for that little angle. I would have sent this for her whichever way our meeting went." He nods, indicating his acceptance of my statement as well the gift.

I shake hands with him as we step out and I wait till he is out of earshot. "Jena, tell Donna the project we discussed is on and that she needs to keep you in the loop. Connect with me at the slightest sign of trouble. Else between you and Donna, I know you girls can manage. Tell her I said so. Also, now that I am here, I want to look at the properties. Have the agents line it all up for tomorrow. Anything else you have for me?"

"Ms. Steele, there was an invitation to the Grey's Gala that we haven't reverted on. Would you like to go there? Its tomorrow night, so we need to confirm soon. It's a masquerade, so you will also need a mask."

I sigh. I hate these events, but I know they are good for networking and business. "Yes, I will go. Get me an appropriate outfit along with all accessories and fix an appointment with Franco for the evening to do my hair at my apartment. Just put it all on my iCal as always."

I finish my work for the day and leave for my house. Thought it's not my home, it is as comfortable as houses come. I am still searching for a house that I can call home. _Some day..._ Sigh!

**A/N: Hmm.. so what do you think? Who is G? And who was the dumbass who broke Ana's heart? Guesses, anyone?**

**A/N 2. I realize some of you may not be able to understand the text messages. Here's the translation ****_"_**

**_"Not tom. C u on Sat 11 am Escala. Don't be l8 - Steele" = "Not tomorrow. See you on Saturday, 11 am at Escala. Dont be late. -Steele"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****A BIG thank you to SmileRose for helping spread a word about my story. Thank you to 1983Sunny for her very 1st review of my story and to Donna MurrayHill for her 1st review on FB. To BronzeGoddess for her honest feedback. You might notice the changes I incorporated in my previous chapter, thanks to your PM.**

**I know I left you guessing about who is G. That is a NOT a question I am answering in this chapter. Aww, don't be so disappointed. All things come to those who wait. I know what I am doing. Be patient and enjoy this chapter while I finish unfolding a part of the mystery for the next chapter. I hope you remember, _italics_ is TheBitch (Ana's inner voice) speaking. ****_It may please be noted that TheBitch is an inspiration (almost a character) from Paging Dr. Steele by Bronze Goddess. Which, may I add, is by far one of the best stories on FF._**

**_CMA_: Almost all characters (save a few minor ones) belong to E. L. James. **

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2.**

I am up before my alarm goes off. Finishing my morning routine, I head to the kitchen and pour my self a tall glass of juice, a bowl of milk and grab some cereals. It's a lonely meal as always, so I am done in 10 mins. I plan my day in my head as I go to my room. I have to look at a few properties and hence it I choose to dress in my denims with a tee and sensible shoes.

Thirty minutes later, I am in the car with Luke in the driving seat, ready to go when I hear the special ringtone. "Hey Dad, how are you? All okay?" "Ana! I was going to ask you the same. Do you realize it has been 9 days since you last called? I got so worried. How many times do I have to tell you, if you cant call, just message me?" That brought a smile to my face. My dad had picked up on technology just to keep in touch with me. Then I suddenly frowned. I had no business getting him worried, especially since he was putting in so much effort to learn how to use the new smart phone I gave him for his birthday.

"I am sorry dad. I got occupied with something. I didn't mean to get you worried. I am fine. I came to New York for some work yesterday but I will be back home latest by tomorrow morn. Now, it's your turn. How are you? How is Melissa? Are you still dating?"

"Slow down, girl. If you rattle of so many questions, how will I update you? I am fine and so is Mel. I am going out with her again tomorrow. Are you still okay with that? I mean, if not, you can be honest with me, you know. I don't have to see her. She is not more important to me than you. You know that, right?"

I love my dad for this. He may not be my biological father, but he loves me like his own flesh. For that, I will forever be grateful to whoever is up there watching out for me.

"Dad, I know I'm the most important person in your life. And much as I would like to remain so, I will be happy to take a step back for any body who can make you happy. You are the most amazing person on this earth and you deserve to be happy. So, yes, I'm still fine about you dating Mel, so long as she doesn't hurt you. If she does, she'll be in deep trouble. However, I don't think she is that person. So go right ahead and meet up. Please know that I'm all for you being happy with whoever you choose. I love you"

"I love you too, d'ling. Call me. I miss you and I worry if I don't hear from you."

"I promise I will, dad. Bye, I love you. Have a nice weekend".

Just as I hang up, I look outside my window and see a middle aged guy dressed in a formal suit, standing in front of a large property. This has to be the agent. I pull out my professional persona and step out to Luke's waiting hand of assistance. Some days, I just love his display of chivalry. It helps me in projecting a certain persona. As I get down, I look over the guy.

_He won't be able to find you a home._" I hope she is wrong. He just stands there with his mouth slightly hung. _What is wrong with this guy? _Ah, just what I was wondering. _See Witch, sometimes, we do think alike._

He extends his hand. "Good… Good Morning. I am M. Thomson from Thomson and Mathews. Welcome, Ms. Steele. I am extremely thankful for this opportunity to show you around, what I can assure you, is easily the most unique property in New York. Why don't we go in and have a look."

As we step into the large pent house, Mr. Thomson rambles on about the 'uniqueness' of the property and how every one who sees it will be bowled over. He has completely missed the point. I have no one to impress but myself. All I am looking for is a home. If impression were what this is about, my house in Seattle would beat it hands down. The Italian Marble flooring and the hand woven rug from Baghdad are not what will impress me.

"Stop! Mr. Thomson, I am looking for something very different… Something that will have warmth to it. This is not even close. If you have any other property, please get in touch with my assistant Ms. Jena Johnson. Thank you for your time"

I turn to go and when I look at Sawyer and I think I saw him just shake his head, though I don't think he wanted me to see it. Once inside the car, I look at him in the rear-view mirror. "Something you want to say to me, Luke?" "Um… No Ma'am."

I almost told him that he could talk to me about it. Then I realized my promise to myself. I can be friendly with my staff but they are not my friends. There is a line that I must maintain, if I want to have people work hard. I'm not a fool. I know, money is not a huge motivator. At least not beyond a point. Once that threshold is reached, they need something more. Impressing their boss can be one such thing. For that, I have to tread the thin line carefully.

As I mull this over, I realize we have stopped outside a very nice looking building. As Luke steps out to open the door, I see a young girl fumbling with a folder in her hand. In a formal knee length skirt, a smart shirt and heels that make her look tall she seems almost my age. She looks up as if realizing some one was assessing her. Suddenly she squares her shoulders and extends a very petite hand to me. "Hello Ms. Steele. I am Bella Dell. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to help you. Before I show you this property, can you very quickly tell me the salient 'must-haves' for you? I have seen the form you filled at the agency but I'd like to hear it from you first hand."

I almost instantly liked this girl. She has shown me that she cares for what I want and suddenly I feel a spark of hope. "Well Ms. Dell, I am glad you asked. Let me begin by saying I am not out to buy an impressive property. I have a house in Seattle and another right here in NY. I am looking for one, which will have warmth. I don't care how big it is or how small, even. After a tiresome day, when I come in, I want to feel… I don't know how else to say it, so I will repeat the word 'Warm'. Does that make sense to you"

"Actually, yes it does. Am glad you told me. This property here is a very nice one. It has everything that you need. Right from high security to the state of the art technology, I can promise you will feel secure here. As for warmth, why don't I show you some thing? Would you please come this way…"

I eagerly follow her till she stops suddenly in front of a large fireplace. "All you will need is a set of 2 good bean bags or 2 nice rocking chairs and _viola!_ You are ready with your warmth." I could not believe my ears. Suddenly I hear coughing behind me. I turn to see Luke with a hand on his mouth. He realizes I am staring and just as suddenly as it started, his 'coughing' stops.

"Ms. Dell, thank you for your time. I will ponder over this and if I'm interested, my assistant will be in touch with you." "Does this mean you are not buying it immediately?" I cant believe the audacity of this dame. Either she really is a citizen of StupidLand or she left her brains out by the sink while taking a bath. Her question surely didn't deserve my answer, but I hate to be out rightly rude unless necessary. "No, Ms. Dell, I'm not buying this immediately. In fact, I don't think I will be buying it at all. However, if I do like it, Ms. Jena Johnson will be in touch with you." And with that I turn and leave the room, with Ms. Dell holding an expression of utter disbelief.

_"Told you, you wont find a warm home till you have a cold heart." _Shut up, you Bitch_  
_

**A/N: I write for my pleasure. Reviews, Feedbacks and PMs are welcome. Even negative ones. However, if you wanna be bitchy about it, be forewarned that I dont take to it too kindly. **

**Pics now available on pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Just remove the word 'dot' and replace with . ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, over 130 views from 65+ followers and the story was posted just a few hours ago. Thank you all for reading. It sure gives me a high, though I would love for you to leave me a message about how you like the story.**

**Sorry to have left you hanging there with a cliff-hanger from the 1st Chapter. (Well, not really. It had to be done, but I am sorry that some of you felt 'betrayed' as one reader called it.) I am hoping to cover up for it by posting sooner than I promised.**

**This chapter will unfold a layer from the mystery but may add another dimension. So far, it is heading in the direction I want it to go. Do share your opinions thoughts and feelings about it. I am open to criticism, but like I have said before, if you want to be bitchy about it, I dont take to it too kindly. I don't have a Beta, yet. So if you spot an error, do let me know and I will correct it. Thanks for your help.**

**__****OH! And please note: The stuff marked ****_in italics is Ana's inner voice (TheBitch). It may please be noted that TheBitch is an inspiration (almost a character) from Paging Dr. Steele by Bronze Goddess. Which, may I add, is by far one of the best stories on FF._**

**_CMA:_ All characters save a few minor ones belong to E.L. James. This is MY story with her characters. I am writing for pleasure and not to make money.**

"Jena Johnson, speaking. How may I help you?" "Jena, how many more morons have you lined up for me today?" "I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm not sure I'm following…" "There in, my dear lies the heart of my problem. None of you seem to follow One. Simple. Statement. I am looking for a house that will have warmth in it. Why is it so difficult for a team of so-called 'experts' to do this little task?"

"Ma'am, in your last visit you went through all the top-end real estate agents and were unable to find anything you like. This time, I have arranged for others to show you some of the property on the market. If you want, I will have them send you some basic details before you visit any more properties. I had suggested this last time, but you refused. Should I have it done now." I can hear the apprehension in her voice.

I sigh, she did try to tell me that. I wonder how will they portray warmth in some documents? I guess I will have to let them try else I will be running all over the city. "Yes, ask them to send it in and if I like something I will let you know. I am heading for lunch and then to look at one last property and then to my house. Have my outfits and accessories sent there. Make sure Franco is on time". "Yes, Ma'am"

With that, Sawyer looks at me in the rear-view mirror and I give him a nod. Being with me for the past three years, he now understands that it means off to the original destination. By now, I have lost all enthusiasm and am looking forward to meeting G and beating the shit out of him. It gives me some energy to think I will be able to vent out my frustrations. No point venting it out on these guys who are doing their jobs well. At least as well as they can.

On the way we stop at a local Deli. I grab a quick salad and Luke has his high-protein meat that looks none to appealing to me. At the next block, I have a quick glance through the pent house that this what's-his-name is showing me in a drab voice that I no longer care for. I raise my hand suddenly, in a motion telling him to stop rambling. "Thank you for your time. I don't think this property interests me. If I change my mind, my secretary will be in touch", and with that I am out of the house as fast as I can while maintain a certain air of uprightness that I am known for.

As I step into my house, Luke gives me some privacy. I know that if I need him, all I have to do is whisper his name and he will appear like a magician's hare-out-of-the-hat. I don't know how he does that, but I do feel secure knowing he is around. He surely is a strong pillar for me. Not that I intend to lean on anyone. _Yup. Lessons learned the hard way aren't forgotten easily are they?_

A few minutes later, Sawyer knocks on my library and lets me know Franco is here. "Thank you, Luke. Please ask him to meet me in the dressing room next to my bedroom." Jena would have ensured that all the necessities are laid out there, knowing I wouldn't allow a man to enter my bedroom. True to her brief, she has organized for a beautiful looking gown in soft metallic hue of golden. The mask compliments the gown. On the floor I see a pair of shining golden stiletto heels peep toe shoes. They are chic, but not over the top. However, I'm a wee bit concerned about the size of the heels. _Don't worry. Kaanshi taught you well enough to handle this._

A minute later, Franco knocks on the door with a smile on his face. "Ms. Steele, pleasure seeing you after such a long time". The last he did my hair was when I had dressed up for the Charity Ball organized by Cross. _Ah yes, the ball where… _No, I will not think of it now. I take a split second to gather myself and smile at Franco. "Yes, the last time you did my hair, I received more compliments in day than I had in all my life put together." I tell him truthfully. His smile tells me I have made his day. _Well, at least one of you can be happy about it._

"So, what's the occasion this time?" Franco is a wise stylist. He wont just do a standard hair style on me. I like people who understand what the client wants and then deliver. "The Grey's Gala". His eyes light up telling me he has heard of it. "What do you know about it, Franco?" I have learned that a hairdresser knows the latest gossip in town and if you just ask the right questions, you can get some useful tips for business. "Oh, its one of the highlight events of this year. Until last year, the Grey's Gala was held only at the Grey House in Seattle. This year, they are supporting a larger number of abused children and so they needed more funds for their charity. I have heard that Dr. Trevelyan Grey organizes one of the best Galas on the West Coast. People are using all kinds of contacts to be present at the event. The guest list is a closely guarded one and Mr. Carrick Grey handpicks the invitees himself. It is an honor to be a part of that list. It says, 'You've arrived' in style. You, my dear, have surely arrived." Some of his stuff is all mumbo-jumbo to me and I let him rattle it on. Something about all members of the clan being present, no matter which part of the world they are in. Seems the Greys have two sons and a daughter, about my age. Each child has grown in his or her own field to levels that would make any parent proud. All kids were adopted but mean as much to Mr. & Dr. Grey as if they were their own flesh and blood. This makes me think of Ray and our conversation this morning. I must make it a point to call him often.

"And that does it." Franco says spraying some stuff onto my hair. "You look ravishing tonight. Any man will be lucky to have you on his arm. Any thing more, and it will be sheer bonus," Franco winks at me. For some reasons, this man is not skeptical of me. May be it's because I haven't had to give him one of my hard stares that scare the shit out the grown-up babies called men. _Or __maybe it's 'coz he has known you from before you became so hardened._

"Thank you. Franco. I do feel pretty", I tell him admiring my styled hair in the mirror. He must have known it is a masquerade and has given me the perfect her style for it. "It's called Curled Waterfall Twist" Franco tells me.

"It's nice. Jena will settle the payments with the Salon and I will make sure she leaves a big one in for you too."

I look at my watch and realize I have just enough time to change and do my makeup. Thankfully, I have learned how to do it myself. I hate the over-the-top make-up some of these so-called 'artists' do. The ensemble is heavy enough. It'd be good to keep the make-up light. As I step down from my room, I see Sawyer standing at the foot of the steps. He offers his arm to me. Even in his 'The Suit' look, he looks very handsome. Some guy is sure to fall all over him today. As will loads of girls, who he is sure to ignore. This big bully of a man can easily fool them all into thinking of him as competition, but not me. I know he prefers men, though he will keep a impassive face around me.

The drive to the venue is fairly uneventful and I clasp my mask on just as I see him ready to turn into the driveway of the large hotel. Glittering lights flash my way as soon as I take Lukes hand and step out. They may not be able to see me, but they seem to know who I am. Paparazzi are one of the side effects of my speedy growth process and I have learned to smile and take it in my stride. After all, they have helped me gain publicity. I just hate the part when they try to break my privacy and want to know every petty detail of my life. Thank God, Seattle is not as bad as here in NY. I wouldn't be able to live with this scrutiny twenty-four-by-seven. _He does_. "No-one asked you, you Bitch" _He lives this life and you know it. How else have you been keeping a tab on him? On every single woman he goes out with?_

I am lost in the musings of TheBitch when I bump into a wall of a man. He holds me at my waist as I instinctly grab his arms for support to avoid tripping. Damn! The heels are higher than I had imagined. _Yeah, blame it on the heels._As soon as I look up, the beautiful grey orbs staring down at me, through a black mask, mesmerize me. Orbs that show so much pain, I wonder what happened to this guy to have this look. He takes a deep breath and slowly releases me, ensuring I wouldn't fall again.

"Um… I am.. sorry. I was lost in… ah… my thoughts. I should've been more … careful. Great! Now I was turning right back in to the mumbling mass of stupidity that I had worked so hard to over come. What was it about this man that made me stutter like a fool. _Don't look at his eyes. Don't look at his eyes. Don't look at his eyes. _I look up to see him stare at me with a small smirk. Even with my heels I feel shorter than him. He is Adonis personified. His suit showing off his strong arms that I had just gripped. My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his eyes and see something, which was not there when I had looked into them before. An emotion I couldn't name. And he was still smirking. God, how long had I been staring? I decide to get a grip on myself and assertively offer my hand for a shake, "Anastasia Steel. Pleasure meeting you, Mr…" He gently turns my hand and takes it up to kiss it lightly, immediately sending a small current down my spine.

"Grey. Christian Grey".

**A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a Review or PM. You can view some fabulous pics relevant to the story on pinterest dot com/ overthebrink/ anas-shades/ Just Remember to ****substitute the word dot with . and delete the spaces after / Luv n Peace, OTB**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I never thought I cared, but seems I was wrong. I was thrilled to see that there were 200+ views to my fanfic with over 100 visitors in less than 24 hours of posting the story. So thank you to all those who viewed it. Do leave me a review or a PM so I can connect with you on FF. I was going to post this chapter later but what the heck, MY story. I post when I like.**

**Do share your opinions, thoughts and feelings about it. I am open to criticism, but like I have said before, if you want to be bitchy about it, I dont take to it too kindly. I don't have a Beta, yet (and they way it is going, I'll probably finish the story before I find a beta). So if you spot an error, do let me know and I will correct it. Thanks for your help. **

**The DJ in this is my friend in RL and I love her. I ran the story past her and she approves. So, she stays. :D **

**Oh, I hope you remember, italics is TheBitch (Ana's inner voice) speaking. ****_It may please be noted that TheBitch is an inspiration (almost a character) from Paging Dr. Steele by Bronze Goddess. Which, in my opinion, is by far one of the best stories on FF._**

**_CMA_****: Almost all characters (save a few minor ones) belong to E. L. James or to Sylvia Day.**

**Chapter 4.**

Oh My! Now I see what Franco was raving about. "As in, Mr. Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings?" Did I just say that out loud?_ Yes, you did _TheBitch says in her sing-song voice.

"The very same", he says with a smirk.

His eye are so… _Yeah._

I get a grip on my breathing and say smoothly "Well, it really is a small world. The irony is that while we live in the same city, we are meeting for the first time on the other side of the continent. Congratulations!"

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised as if in question. "Congratulations? For meeting with you?"

I can't help the giggle that escapes me. "Surely you don't think of me as so pompous. No, I was talking about the Best Young Entrepreneur of the Year Award that was recently announced." "Ah, a woman who follows the business world. That is really interesting. Beauty with brains is not something I come across often."

I feel so many thoughts trying to vie for my attention. Did he just compliment me? Was he insulting the women-kind at large? He didn't even thank me for the 'Congratulations' – what an ass. This man surely has me all wrapped up. One thing is clear though. He hasn't quite placed who I am, yet. He is eyeing me like he was trying to figure something out. I better move from here before I make a fool of myself. _You mean a bigger fool of yourself._

I give him a formal smile that was more of a Thank You and then look around. I spot my dear friend DJ in the room. As always, she seems to be the life of the party with men and women surrounding her, laughing their oh-so-social laughs. This dame surely knows how to hold someone's attention. I wait a few seconds to catch her eye and as soon as she does, she is almost flying towards me. Society be dammed. Oh, I love this babes and how lively she is. I open my arms for the genuine hug that I know I will receive. There she is. My very dear friend and the best PR agent ever! I could not have achieved my success without her constant support. She helped me with the PR for the authors that are now on the Best Selling Lists. She took me through the nuances of the Business Society and for that I will be forever grateful to her.

As she shoots her barrage of questions, I realize, Christian is still observing us. I interrupt DJ and introduce the two.

"Hello, Mr. Grey, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Do they know each other? _Of course dummy! He's a hottie and a very successful name in his own right. Who doesn't know him? For all you know, DJ helped him in his image management too._ Oh? TheBitch can talk sense!

"Just as good as you last saw me, Ms J. How have you been? Still flying around the world, managing the mess created by the losers?" Laughing her boisterous laugh, "Mr. Grey, they are not losers. They just create bigger mess than the ones who don't try to make anything of them selves. I'm happy to help all those who took a chance in their life."

"For an enormous fees, no doubt."

"Well, everything has its consequences. My fees are just a part of that deal." She says, winking. Why do I suddenly feel so possessive? Like I could pull her hair out if she would flirt with him. What is wrong with me? She can flirt all she wants. Hell, I just met him and they seem have known each other for some time.

"Why don't you have a drink, Ms. Steele? I can assure you, we serve only the best." HolyMolyFuckingChocolate! How did I not notice this before? His voice is so smooth n sexy. Like, panty-wetting sexy. I could melt into it and be in lost in the wonderland forever. _Get a grip, Witch._ _You are sounding to me like a love-suck teenager!_ For once I am thankful for TheBitch's voice. I elegantly pick a glass of Champagne from the server's plate and take a sip. It surely tastes like the best I have had. Not that I drink much. I'm more of a wine person. _Yeah, careful with what you drink. Remember, the last time you drank champagne, you went shit drunk._ I don't need that from you right now, Bitch.

"Mr Grey, if you have minute, I want to introduce you to some one. Ana, I think I saw Ms. Holmes somewhere. You may want to catch up with her. I will see you as soon as I have introduced Mr. Grey to a few people. Okay? Don't you vanish on me."

"Excuse me Ms. Steele. I will see you around shortly", he addresses me before he leaves DJ in tow. Why would he want to see me around? Well, that's a question only he can answer and till he does, I don't want to be sitting here mulling about it.

I look around and see one of my authors in a heavy discussion with a few gentlemen. I walk towards the group and suddenly they stop talking and stare at me. Yes, yes. I have seen this effect before. You all want in my pants, I know. Not happening though.

"Mr. Jacobs! How are you? Been a while since I heard from you".

"Hello Ms. Steele. What a pleasant surprise. I was not aware you were in New York. Are you here for work or pleasure?"

"Yes, I flew in yesterday for a few meetings. Business as usual." He goes on to introduce me to the people he was in talks with. Some of them will be useful to help me grow my business. I memorize their names and associate it with their faces. I file them away in my memory for future reference. Jena will be able to get me their contact details if I need it. Thank God, I have Dad's training on memory. I never realized what an important lesson he was teaching me then.

As I move from group to group networking and speaking to people I know professionally, I feel a soft surge of electricity through me and I know who it is before I turn.

"The auction for dance will begin shortly. Are you putting yourself up there?" The sexy voice asks me.

"The auction for dance?" "Yes, well you know, some of the ladies offer their first dance for charity and the gentlemen bid. All funds raised will go as the charity proceeds. A few girls have already registered. My sister, Mia is also there, you know." He seems to almost be pleading that I offer my dance. Well, why not. It's not like I have to kiss some one. And it's all for a good cause. I tell him just that and see his eyes smile with a hint of triumph in them. It brings a sincere smile to my face to see him happy. The pain in his eyes has vanished for now. If I'm the reason for it, well I couldn't have asked for more.

I take Christian's proffered hand and head towards the desk where a smartly dressed woman is taking registrations for the dance in addition to other contributions people are making. I notice how people are offering right from free stays in their holiday homes to free purchase coupons. In addition to my dance I promise 3 hampers of the top 5 most successful books of Steele International Publishing. As soon as he hears the name, his head snaps up and a look of recognition dawns in his eyes. "You are Anastasia Steel of Steel International Publishing?"

"Um… Yes…"

"Oh mon Dieu! I had heard that it was a successful venture established and run by a young lady. I just hadn't realized how 'young' they meant!"

I feel the color rise to my cheek. I wish I didn't blush so easily. I would surely have been in lesser trouble even then…. I remember how he used to run the back of his hand on my cheek and say sweet nothings. How I would just melt away and he could have me any way he wanted. The thought jolted me back to reality and I realized I must have been lost for a few seconds for he was saying something and I needed to catch up fast.

"… they can move to the dinner whenever they want and finally the fireworks. I hope you will enjoy it all."

Okay, so I have missed on some part of the schedule which he was telling me about. I cannot ask again without embarrassing myself so I choose the sleek excuse. "I look forward to most it. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to use the powder room. Thank you for telling me about the dance auction. Have a nice evening."

I must find DJ and get her to tell me the parts I missed out. Just as I think of this, I see DJ step out of a small alley. I head towards her and meet her half way. "Hey Ana, something you are looking for?" "Well, yes. I'd like to use the powder room but before that, can you please tell me what's the program/ schedule for the evening?"

"Well, in a few minutes, the MC will announce the prizes up for auction. This will roll over into the auction for first dance and then the music will keep playing. People can move towards food section whenever they want after the auction for dance is over. The grand finale is something you must wait for. The fireworks that you see are mesmerizing and out of this world. You will be around for it, right?"

"Well, honestly? I have to fly tomorrow morning and I was hoping to skip early. Now, after your description, I am not so sure."

"Babes, you are in all likelihood flying back in Ranger Bird. It's not like you will miss your flight or something. Stay back. Trust me, it is an experience worth having in your life."

That has my heart set to attending. DJ will not praise things unless she means it. She says it's her job to praise things and her credibility depends on her not exaggerating things. I will take her on her word.

I search around looking for Sawyer and within seconds, he is right next to me. "Where were you? I didn't see you around."

"Ma'am, it's my job to be discreet when I need to be and visible when I see a threat."

"And you are now visible to me 'coz you see a threat?" I jest with him. "I think you needed your kit. Let me escort you to the powder room and I can hand you your kit there." Was he eavesdropping in my head or something? _Nope. I didn't see him in here_. Yup, she's still there!

**A/N I know some of you are thinking nobody gets drunk on Champagne. Believe me, I did. Piss drunk, right from the champagne I bought as a wedding gift for my husband. What a dramatic night it was for my husband (or so he says. I have no recollection whatsoever). I might take a cue from that and put it in my forth coming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For this chapter, I received invaluable help from friends on Facebook. Here's a big Thank YOU to LuvDisney Fanfiction, CriCrila Redlips and SparvieroNero.**

**To all my reviewers, thank you. Your comments mean a lot to me. To all the readers, new and old, do share your thought, feelings and opinions. Criticism welcome. However, if you wanna off-load the shit in your life on me, please know that I don't take to it too kindly. You have been forewarned. Having said that, I look forward to hearing from you.**

******Hope you remember, the stuff marked in ****_italics and bold are SMS. The ones in italics is Ana's inner voice (TheBitch). It may please be noted that TheBitch is an inspiration (almost a character) from Paging Dr. Steele by Bronze Goddess. Which, in my opinion, is by far one of the best stories on FF._**.

**_CMA:_ All characters save a few belong to either E. L. James or in subsequent chapters, to Sylvia Day. I am writing this story based partially on their characters and sometimes with an absolutely different characterization. **

**Chapter 5**

As I step out of the powder room, I hear the MC announce the auction and people start moving towards the stage in the grand room where the MC is gallantly asking for bids. I must say he is good. He is pushing people to raise their bids without seeming too pushy. That's an art few possess. I put in a bid for guitar classes at home. It's something I have been meaning to learn. So it is even better if it $25000 in aid of abused children.

Before we know it, the dances are being auctioned. I hear the name Mia and look towards the stage. A petite but gorgeous beauty in bright red gown steps forward and stands elegantly like she is on a fashion runway. "Mia is a dance choreographer and will be happy to have you young men dancing her away as she moves elegantly on the floor. Ladies and gentlemen, offer you bids for the most sought after. Miaaa Greeeey." I know in a masquerade, the true profiles of people are not shared. The MC must be making it all up. A few other names are announced and bids go as high as $20,000

Soon I hear him announce my name. "Ana is a chef at a five star hotel and she will have you men eating out of her palms if you are not careful." He says with a playful wink. The bidding starts from the stipulated minimum on $5,000 and soon reaches $25,000. Somebody must have figured out who I was. Suddenly the sexy voice calls out a bid of $100,000. All eyes turn first to him and then to me and then back to him. "Is any body out-bidding this generous gentleman here? Ana is quite prize, gentlemen. Don't lose the last opportunity to bid for her precious time and her first dance. Going1… going 2 and sold". He says, stamping his hammer down hard. I cant believe he has just donated $100,000 to have a dance with me. Well, he seems to have more money than sense. _He just wants to spend some more time with you_. Oh shut up, Bitch. Have you even seen him? Women are drooling all over themselves just looking at him. Why would he be interested in me, the girl who just 'tripped into his party'? _It's not his party. It's a gala. That his parents have organized._

In my 'discussion' with TheBitch, I didn't notice him approach me.

"May I?", he asks in his panty-wetting sexy voice.

What was a girl to do, say no thank you and run the other way? _Yeah, like I would let you._ So I take his arm and we move towards the dance floor.

"You know, we could stop and grab a bite before we go. The dance will not begin for another thirty minutes. What would you like to have, Ms. Steele?"

"A tall glass of water followed by anything vegan". He gives me a surprised look and I am happy to explain. "As a child, I went with my parents to India once and was over whelmed with the variety of food they have without any animal products. The only animal products they do take are dairy products, which they consider vegetarian since it doesn't involve killing an animal. I was impressed and have been vegetarian, Hindu-style, ever since."

"Interesting. I am sure the kitchens here cater to all kinds of tastes. Let's go find you something you can have."

I am happy to find that not only did they have fresh fruits and vegetables salad; they had a whole counter of Indian food. As soon as we were done with a healthy helping of food, Christian got up to help me out of the chair. _Chivalrous too. You Witch, if you let him get away, I promise I will make you miserable._ You mean more miserable than you make me? Not likely. Like I said, he has women drooling all over him. He is not going to care beyond this dance. _We will see…_

As soon as we are on the dance floor, Christian takes me in his arms but keeps a distance that I find odd. As if I had body odor or something.

"You are very quite. Are you always like this?"

What does he want me to say? 'I am suddenly conscious because of the way you are holding me'?

"Well, I have a few things on my mind." That was the most honest I could get with him without being out rightly rude.

"Care to share? I am a very patient listener, you know?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I say with a smile.

"I like you sense of humor, Ms. Steele. Along with a lot of other things that I like about you."

"Oh? And what might they be?"

"I could tell you, but…"

"You'd have to kill me", I finish for him and let out a very girlie giggle that I knew would get worse if I tried to hold in.

"It is the sweetest sound I have heard in a really long while. I could listen to it all day." _!?_ Even TheBitch is speechless at this.

The song comes to an end and he leans in to whisper in my ear. "May I have one more dance, please?" I almost said no. After all, the way he held me didn't seem to say he wanted another dance. However, if he didn't why would he ask? This man is one of the most confusing I have ever met, and I have met more than my fair share. I end up saying yes and a he holds me again at the same distance. Unsure of how to react, I must have pulled further away and he slid his arms till only our fingers are entwined around each others'.

"I'm sorry, Ms Steele. I have an inkling of what is bothering you. I promise you, it has nothing to do with you. That is all I can tell you."

Oh? Now what could he mean by that?

"Please don't ask me to explain. I don't want to lie to you but I can't tell you the truth. Not yet. Some day, when I can have the privilege of calling you my friend, I promise to share something about it."

This man is quite an enigma. Why would he say things like this? Hey wait, did he say he wants to be friends with me. Oh, so that is it. Like all men, he wants to get in my pants, and here I though he was different. But, why me? Surely he can have any woman he wants unless…

"Hey Babes, if you are done dancing, may I introduce to you Ms. Rose Smiles. She is a fantastic author and has done some good work that I will be happy to promote. We are hoping you will look at her work and share your thoughts on it."

"Sure, DJ. Ms. Rose, please have your work sent to my assistant Ms. Jena and I will have some one look at it."

"No Ana! I want you to read it your self. Tell me you will read it yourself." Who can say no to this persistent little doll of a friend. Besides, she helped me climb the ladder of success and now it's my turn to return the favor.

"I will read it myself and leave annotations for her. If she is good, and I'm sure she must be if you are recommending her, then I will be happy to discuss publishing options with her.

"Oh Ana, you are the best! I love you." DJ and her hugs are a package deal. You can't have her without her hugs, not that I am complaining.

"Come, let's go see the fireworks", she says dragging me out to the huge terrace that opens to one of the best skylines I have seen.

True to her word, the fireworks in the sky are spectacular. I stand watching till the very last burst of the finale' which spoke for itself. It is truly fabulous. Just as I am ready to leave, I turn, expecting to see Sawyer. Instead, my eyes meet the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen. "Ms. Steele, it will be my pleasure to escort you safely home"

"Thank you, but no thank you. I have my car and my security will ensure I reach my destination safely."

"In that case, may I request a cup of coffee or dinner with you at a place and time of your choosing."

"Well, I don't mean to sound pompous but I don't have my schedules with me. Would it be alright if my assistant got in touch with yours and they could figure it out?"

"Sure. I will have Andrea connect with Ms. Johnson first thing on Monday morning." _How does he even know about Jena?_ Ask me again, later bitch.

"Okay." I say my good byes to him and a few close professional associates and go to look for Mr. and Dr. Grey. I thank them for the invitation and bid them well. They seem to be nice people who are sincere about their charity. I wish I had interacted with them more.

As soon as I am settled in the car, I know TheBitch is going to give it her all. I just hope I am ready for it when she attacks with her onslaught of memories.

**A/N: You know it's coming don't you? Answers to all kinds of questions that have popped up in your head. Trouble is, I only know the ones that popped in my head. Tell me what your questions are. Will answer as best as I can.**

**You may want to check out the pics to go with the story on pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Just change the word dot to . and remove the spaces. As some of you might already know, FF doesn't allow external hyperlinks so I had to do this. Hope you will enjoy the fireworks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Okay, so first of all a big Thank You to my Beta TheOnlyMeThereIs. She read and reviewed it real fast, though to be honest, every second felt so long. Thin on patience. Can't help it. ;-)**

**To all you lovelies who have taken time to review/ PM me, thank you so much. I have really liked some of the ideas. I will use them if t****hey set into the flow of the story easily. I don't want it to appear forced. So if its not in the story, may be that's coz it didn't fit in my storyline.**

**Hope you remember, the stuff marked in****_ italics is Ana's inner voice (TheBitch). It may please be noted that TheBitch is an inspiration (almost a character) from Paging Dr. Steele by Bronze Goddess. Which, may I add, is by far one of the best stories on FF._**

_**CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Most characters are hers but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story.  
**_

**Chapter 6**

As I head towards the house, Luke looks at me in the rear-view mirror. It's a quick glance, but I know it means he is concerned.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Just making sure you are okay, Ma'am. I was unsure about Mr. Grey stepping in towards the end, but I have known Jason Taylor, Mr. Grey's security in charge, for a long time and he assured me it was okay. Now, I'm not sure if I slacked."

That's probably the first time he has openly admitted his concerns to me. _That's 'coz you haven't given him an inch of space to open up._ You don't know why that is? _I don't agree to it._ Well, then we'll live with it, wont we?

"That's alright, Luke. He is a man of reputation, and I know you weren't out of earshot. Just don't let this be a frequent thing, though with Mr. Grey, I see no threat."

He nods an almost imperceptible nod and I know that while Luke has heard me, he is not in complete agreement. May be he is feeling guilty? I don't think words are going to help, so I just let it go. May be once we are back in Seattle, he will feel more settled.

Once I reach my apartment, I head straight for my bedroom. Changing into comfortable nightwear and having removed my makeup, I pull out a book from the stack nearby. I know I won't be able to sleep right away. As always, I pick a book that I know will end with a happily ever after. _Like your story didn't._

Why can't you quit whining about it and accept it that in real life, there are no happily-ever-afters? _Umm, let me see. Because I know there are?_

Who have you seen that has had a happily ever after? Hell, mom married thrice, and I am not sure if even she has found her happily ever after. _That's because her definition of happiness depended on material things. Things she would have been happy without, if she didn't get so caught up in how the world sees happiness._

And who or what would her HEA be? _You really have to ask? Are you blind or something? Haven't you seen how she looks at Ray? Why do you think she goes out of her way to avoid seeing him?_

When did this conversation become about my mom? _Okay, let's talk about you then. Why don't you believe in HEA?_

You know why. _Oh, for heaven's sake. This can't be about that ass hole. _He's not an ass hole. _Defending him now, are we. When was the last time you slept without wondering who he is with tonight?_ I don't do that! _Lying to self, now. Way to go lady!_

Well, I believe he is now with a girl called Eva. He calls her his girlfriend. Can you believe it? Gideon-Cross-I-don't-do-girlfriends is now with a girl he publically says is his girlfriend. _Yes, he has a girlfriend that he thinks is his happily ever after. You weren't it. Get over it already. It's not like he was the last man on the planet._

He had no business sleeping with me if he couldn't be with me. _Yes. He didn't, but he had warned you that he didn't do girlfriends. I was wrong in telling you then that there was hope. That he would eventually see the beauty in you. Besides, technically he didn't sleep with you. He left you there while you sat on that bed. After a mind-blowing fuck, mind you._

Whose side are you any way?_ Do I even have a choice? I'm stuck with you, whether you like it or not. You probably don't see it now, but getting over him is in your interest._

Okay, for the sake of argument, let's say I agree. What do you suggest I do? _Find another man._ Oh I have had enough men. In fact, if you recollect, Gary will be waiting for me at Escala before I arrive. Or did you forget about him? _I haven't forgotten him or any of the previous three subs you had. Not George, not Griffith and not Gibson. They are just not the kind of men I am talking about. I am not talking about some one who is happy for you to beat the shit out of him just because you end up showering them with expensive gizmos and gadgets after your 'sessions'. They deserve better. You. Deserve better._

Ah really, and why would that be? Because I let some loser take my virginity, have sex with me, mind blowing sex, but sex none the less, and then walk out on me? Or may because I was so weak that I deserve some one's pity? Or you think I need some one to take care of me? _What is wrong in some one taking care of you?_ Nothing wrong at all, except that they then have the power to break your heart. . . No one can have that power over me again. That is why I need control. That is why I need power.

_You don't need power and control. You need someone to take that power and control out of your hands and show you that the ones who really care don't break your heart. _

That's why I call you TheBitch. If you were a bitch, I could live with that, but no, you had to be The Bitch. _Can't help it you know. You and I, we have to be the best in all that we do. _I can't believe, she just giggled!

"It is the sweetest sound I have heard in a really long while. I could listen to it all day." I hear his voice in my head. Why the hell am I thinking about him. I mean, sure, his eyes were the deepest tunnel than a woman could fall into and be lost forever, but still. I'm sure he's not somebody I can take to my 'Chamber'. He wouldn't like it. Hell I wouldn't like it. Though I would love to see those strong arms, with out all those layers on them. I would love to slide my fingers over those bumps, up his arm, tracing his silhouette, crossing his Adam's apple, on to his other shoulder and down his arm. Am sure they must be a sight for the eye. _Just as he is_. Yes. He is a sight to behold, isn't he? I wonder what he would look like without the mask… I must look him up soon.

**A/N 2. Okay people, what did you think of this chapter? Wanna see Christian looks like in my head? Check out pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Remember to change the dot to . and remove the spaces FF doesn't let us post external links, so someone got creative about it. I just didn't reinvent the wheel. Enough Ramblings. Are you leaving a review and then going to pinterest or checking out pinterest and then leaving your review? Am fine either ways, you know. ;-P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First things first. A BIG Thank you to my beta TheOnlyMeThereIs.**

**My apologies to readers who were waiting for the updates. This chapter is, in my opinion, a landmark in my-version-of-Ana's life. Giving up something important without knowing what else is out there for her was a leap of faith. I wanted to be certain I was doing it right. I hope the chapter will explain to you why I took the timeI did.**

******BAND of girls: (You know who you are) Let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**LuvDisney2007: I hope you find answers to your questions in this chapter. Some of them are subtly stated. If you cant find them or if you have more questions, ask away.**

**Donna MurrayHil: Hope you are feeling better, love. Enjoy this chapter (if you are okay with BDSM stuff, that is)**

**Smills: Waiting to know what you think of this chapter**

**If you are have read my previous chapters, you already know that the words in _italics_ are those of TheBitch which is a character inspired by Paging by Bronze Goddess.****  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is for MATURE READERS ONLY. If you are BELOW 18 years of age, please DO NOT read this chapter. Also, this chapter has components of BDSM and consensual violence. If it bothers you, please DO NOT read further. You have been warned.**

_**CMA: **__**OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and those to the Crossfire series belong to Sylvia Day. Such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Most characters are theirs but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story.**_

**Chapter 7.**

I am in his arms, lying on the bed of his hotel room. He runs the back of his hand on my cheeks, whispering sweet nothings.

"I really like you, Ana, but I don't do girlfriends. This is getting bigger than I had wanted. In your interest, I am going to let you go. You are a really nice person, Ana. Find some one who deserves your love... Good bye."

He kisses my forehead and before I can fathom what is happening, he is out of my bed and getting dressed. By the time my mind registers that it was his final 'goodbye' he is out and away to wherever a man vanishes after treating a woman like this. On the bed, Gideon has left the bracelet he gave me to wear to the party last night. I feel like a cheap whore. He had no business leaving it behind! I wasn't sleeping with him for his money and he should have damned well known it. Tears of anger run down my cheeks. He thinks he can do this because he owns a multi-billion dollar empire? I am going to make that man pay for this! I will be richer than him and he will regret his behavior.

I wake up with a wet pillow. It's been the same nightmare for years though the frequency has come down. I can almost predict the nights it will hit me.

_Good Morning. Slept well?_ Shut up you bitch. _I have been telling you forever to let it go. He has probably forgotten about you. You have proved your point. Now it's time to move on. 'Till you do, the nightmares will haunt you._

I look at the clock and see it is only 5 am. I know trying to sleep will be a futile attempt. I change into some decent clothing and head towards the AV room. I put my favourite music on and sit down to meditate. I'm grateful for the Dhyan (Indian Meditation) course I did as a child. If not for it, I would never have been able to work like a maniac, especially since I am never able to sleep for more than a few hours. Thirty minutes later, I'm all charged up and rejuvenated, ready to deal with the world. The meditation is surely helpful. _And the thought of beating the shit out of Gary has no role to play in it?_ Yes, TheBitch will never let me lie to myself. She will always elbow me and keep me straight. _And you love me for that_…

Oh yes, I do. _What? You admit?_ Only for keeping me straight. Now let me get back to my work.

"Luke, I would like to leave by 7.30 am. Please have Ranger Bird ready for me."

**XXX**

Once I reach Escala, I dismiss Luke and head straight to my room to change into my attire. I change into my black drawstring corset with black shorts and black knee high boots with large silver buttons on them.

I walk to my Chamber where I know Gary will be ready and kneeling. The thought gives me a high. It doesn't make me feel sexy or hot, though. That is a feeling I have not had for four years. _Except yesterday, when a pair of grey eyes made you feel like you were the only woman in the room._ That's a lot of bull. _Oh really? How come I felt all those butterflies in your stomach then?_ Must be something I ate._ Yeah sure, whatever. Stay in denial. That'll be reaaally helpful._

As I punch in the key code to my chamber, I have a very unsettling feeling in my stomach. That is definitely not a 'butterflies in my stomach' feeling. _Don't do it. Wait for your HEA. _I am going to ignore that. TheBitch is a complete romantic. She just won't learn her lesson. There are no happily-ever-afters. The sooner she learns that, the more quickly I can get on with it.

I enter to the soft lighting from the candles and smell the hint of lemon grass. Gary must have lit the candles I had left on the dresser. I hadn't asked him to do that. _You like it_. That's not the point. He defied me. _To please you._ I didn't ask him to. _And yet he did it. To show he cares._ I could have had other plans with it. _You didn't_. That is not the point. _Yes, the point is, you are worried that he will get to you and you will fall in love with him. Or the point is that you need an excuse to beat him._

As I move closer to Gary, I realize I have my lips pressed between my teeth. I release them and address him. "Stand up." He stands up but keeps his eyes lowered. "Did you light the candles?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Why did you do it? You may speak."

"I thought Mistress would like it."

"It is not your job to think. You will do as I say and only as I say. I have not asked you to light the candles. You have lit six candles. I will hit you six times for it."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Go to the bench and get ready for punishment. Once there, close your eyes and keep them closed till I tell you to open." As I watch him move towards the bench, I see he is wearing the black leather thongs that I gave him last time. It shows his ass perfectly. That's good because it means I need not undress him. I hate undressing my subs, though I do it sometimes as a reward to them. I pick my favourite cane from its stand and pull out the oil from the drawer next to it. I rub the oil on the cane. This will give me a smooth slide on his ass.

I see Gary is lying face down on the bench with his knees on the floor shoulder length apart. His arms are stretched, holding on to the edge of the bench. I move towards him.

"This is for punishment not pleasure. Are your safe-words still Yellow and Red?'

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Remember to keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them. Count out loud and if you can't take it, use your safe words."

I hit the cane on his back with a light but swift hand and then slide the cane all the way to his ass.

"One."

Just as have pulled the cane, I see a flash of grey eyes that are looking sad and full of pain. What was that, I think to myself. _That's the man you were able to take pain away from. You don't want to give pain. You want to give joy. Don't do this._

I ignore TheBitch and hit Gary with the cane extremely hard one this time. I don't drag the cane; just let it be there enough for it to leave a very hard sting to be followed by sharp pain.

"Two."

Grey eyes flash before my eyes again and the pain seems to have deepened. Y_our pulling the cane had nothing to do with the flash you had, and you know it. Don't do it. Don't vent your frustrations on Gary._

Again, I ignore TheBitch and lift my cane. This time, even before I hit it, I see the grey eyes staring and pleading with me. I can't do this. I can't see pain in those eyes. He has enough pain in them for me to add to it.

I drop the cane on the floor. Gary seems to flinch as if expecting a pain and I feel his confusion. I must wrap up today's session and process my thoughts and feelings that seem to be at war. It will do me no good if my heart and my head pull me in opposite directions.

I soften my Domme voice. "It's enough for now Gary. Wait here. I will attend to your pain first", I say as I move towards the chest of drawers with intricate carvings on it. I find a bottle of baby oil and rub it on Gary's back and ass with soft hands. Then I hand him two Advils from the bottle in my drawer along with a glass of water.

"Permission to speak, Mistress."

"I know you have questions for me, Gary. I don't want to talk in the Chamber. Please dress up and come to my library. It's the door to your left when you climb down the stairs. I will address you there. Any questions with regards to the location of the library?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good then I will see you there in 10 minutes sharp." I see his nod and know that he has heard me.

I head to my room and pull a pair of t-shirt before I read to the library.

Gary is in the library, dressed in his street clothes kneeling by the side of my desk. I pull in a deep breath and step in.

"Please look up to me, Gary. We are not in the Chamber. I don't need you to behave like a sub for me while we are in this room."

He looks up at me and I feel he has a lot of questions.

"Why don't you sit on the chair and we can talk. Ask me everything you need to know. I may choose not to answer all your questions, but I will try my best to address as many of them as I can."

He sits on the chair and looks down at his feet. He is probably trying to articulate his thoughts or streamline his questions. I let him think it through. A minute later, I hear him pull in a deep breath and ask, "This is it, isn't it? You are going to fire me."

I hadn't thought of firing him. I still need a sub. _No, you don't._

I pondered over what Gary had said, and decided to be honest with him about this. "I hadn't really considered that. I might end our contract, but I need a day's time to decide. I know it will be a very long day of waiting for you. I just don't want to rush into a decision and do long term harm to either of us. Is that okay with you? Can you give me a day's time to think this through?"

"Yes, Mistress. Though I do have a few questions. Some of them are related, while others are not. First, may I know what I did wrong? I clearly remember I didn't safe word. I would have been willing to take ten hits if it meant you were happy. So why did you stop?"

"It wasn't your fault. I was distracted by something and I figured, if my mind was not into it, there was no point inflicting pain on you. You have been a good sub and in the past three months that we have been together, you have never safe-worded. So I know you mean what you have just said. You have pleased me time and again and I have rewarded you for that. Today, it was more about me than you. What else do you want to know?"

"Have you found some one else you are considering subbing for you?"

"No, Gary. I am neither looking for someone else nor have I found anyone. Next question."

"If we end the contract, will I still be able to see you."

"I am afraid, not. Though you are welcome to come to me if you need any help. You will be able to connect to me through Ms. Jena Johnson. Just leave your name with her asking for an appointment. I hope you remember your NDA. No one must know you are or have been my sub, ever." _Yeah, the paparazzi would have a field day with that, wouldn't they?_

"I do remember. If I ever do contact you through her, I will leave my full name Gary Gustavo. I hope you will not forget who I am."

That brings a smile to my face and I feel warmth for this man sitting in front of me. He has his own insecurities and I was hoping to help him over come those. I just hope I don't leave the poor man more in-secured than he came to me. "You have been my best sub so far. There is no way I will forget you, Gary."

That brings a bright smile to his face and his smile brings warmth to my heart. _See, you are happier giving joy than inflicting pain. Give it up._ Instantly, I decide what my next course of action will be. However, I still prefer to mull over it before I act upon it. Some decisions are best not acted upon in haste.

"Anything else you want to know, Gary?"

"No, Mistress. I hope you don't end this contract. But if you decide to, please know that I have cared for you like I have never cared for any other mistress in the same way as I have cared for you. You have been kind to me and, your gifts not withstanding, you have given me more than you know. I am a changed man after meeting you, in a good way and for that I will forever be grateful to you."

Where did this come from? I have never allowed him to have penetrative sex with me. The only amounts of physicality we have had are the massages he has given or his mouth on my feet. I have only touched him when I am applying something to him and all his orgasms have been through other means. Hell, I haven't even allowed him to kiss me. What could I have done that changed him? "What do you mean, Gary?"

"Mistress, you are one of the most compassionate people I know. You are an inspiration. I know that something in your past has triggered heartache. I am also aware that instead of letting it push you down, you used it to jumpstart a process to getting rich. The wealth you have amassed has been freely distributed. A few weeks ago, I overheard your conversation with someone donating one million dollars to an orphanage in India. I heard you tell them that you wanted it to be anonymous. A woman who can give away a sum as large as that and still want to stay anonymous is my hero" he says with a sparkle in his eyes.

I wonder how he heard that conversation. I make it a point to keep my donations anonymous. Barring my accountant, and maybe my bankers, no one knows about them. They have signed NDAs and so no-one will know about it.  
"I hope you won't tell anyone Gary. I don't want people to know. Also, I am no hero. I was bestowed a blessing. It is my privilege to share that blessing with those who really need it. But thank you for your kind words. If you don't have any other question, we can wrap up today's meeting. There are a few things I need to think through. I will call you latest by tomorrow morning. Leave your cell phone on today, I might even call today."

"Thank you for answering my question, Mistress. I will be anxiously waiting for your call. I just have one request to make. Whatever your decision, I would like to hear it in person, not over the phone."

"I am afraid that may not be possible, Gary. I know you are hoping that if it's a no, you will be able to change my decision if we are face to face. Please know that I have made a decision. I just want to ensure I am doing the right thing before I declare it. Which means, if I haven't already changed it by the time I tell you, it won't change."

"I have an inkling of what your decision is and all I can do now is to hope that it changes. Since you don't agree to my previous request, I hope that you agree to give me a proper hug before we bid each other a farewell."

_This man is in love with you._ Don't scare me you bitch._ Ah, so I was right. You don't want him to be in love with you. Well, just treat him the way you would want to be treated if your love was not returned._

I stand up and nod to Gary who comes and hugs me. He is as tall as me, like all my subs have been. He holds on to me little longer and I let him. I know he needs it. It is a farewell he deserves. One that I didn't get when I needed it. I hope he will not be as heartbroken as I was.

"I wish you well, Mistress. May you find your soul mate." He says and then kisses the top of my head before letting me go. He picks the small backpack he carries with him and leaves the room. "I will be waiting", he says just as he is about to close the door.

The closing of the door feels like closing a chapter in my life. I wonder which other door life will open for me.

**A/N: As always, there are pics on pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Dont forget to substitute 'dot' with a . **

**Looking forward to your reviews and PMs...**

**Luv n Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A special Thank you to my Betas MidnightSteele and TheOnlyMeThereIs. You girls make that story that much better. Thank you for your efforts.**

**Thanks to Pam Mathews for being my soundboard to bounce my ideas off. Our last discussion triggered a thought process, and though this is not the direction we discussed, I am grateful to have spoken to you. You will see the angle we discussed in later chapters.**

**I know it's been a few days since my last update. As a reader, I hate when authors don't update their story frequently. So, to make up for it, I am taking Anga Larte's advise and making it a long chapter.**

**You already know what the text in _italics_ is all about, don't you? ;-)**

**_CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James. Character(s) from Crossfire series belong to Sylvia Day. Such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Most characters are theirs but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Also, sub consciously, I was influenced by another fan fic by BronzeGodess and it reflects in my writing._**

**Chapter 8.**

In a moment of epiphany, I have pretty much decided that I have neither received any joy nor have I relieved my angst by what I originally thought was a perfect solution to my problem. BDSM won't give me peace or joy. I've enjoyed donating money anonymously more than I have enjoyed my sessions. This is not the way out. I have to find an alternative to do this.

_Finally_ TheBitch throws her hands up and says.

I am still thinking of grey eyes and the pain in them. I decide to look up Christian Grey. As I pull out my laptop, I think of all the pain and wonder what is it that draws me to him.

Three hours later, I know that Christian is into multiple businesses, way more than I own. I only own SIP, Nirvana (the yoga and meditation center), Steele hardware that I took over from the Clayton's last year, and the e-library that I have recently set-up to help the masses read more. I also notice that , the portal that helps us sell maximum books through the e-commerce mechanism, belongs to Christian, or GEH to be precise. _This is a good excuse to call him._ I think it over. Why not? He showed interest in taking me out. This does give us a solid reason to do that without making it a date.

All the pictures of Christian that I saw were either of him alone at some socio-business engagements or an occasional photos with his family. Rumor has it that he is gay. I run through all the things that happened at the party and I'm left confused. If the current between us is anything to go by, he is not gay. But then, why did he hold me at an arm's length. He did say it was all him, nothing to do with me. Well, maybe he meant that he bowled for a different team…

The big question now is whether or not to call him. I open my iCal and see that the coming week is practically full, just as I remembered. If I don't meet him tomorrow, it will be at least another ten days before I can meet him. That felt too long. I needed to meet him and… I don't know what or why. I just had to.

_So call him. _I don't have his number._ *rolling eyes* When has that ever stopped you from getting what you want? Call Jena. She will be able to get it for you._ She will want to know why._Who's the boss?_ Right.

I call Jena and she answers on the second ring. My employees know not to make me wait.

"Hello Ma'am. Is everything alright?" It's a Saturday and I hardly ever disturb my employees on a Saturday. Except maybe Luke who is supposed to be on duty 24/7.

"Yes, Jena, everything's alright. Sorry I'm disturbing you on your weekend. I just needed the number of Mr. Christian Grey of GEH. Think you can acquire it for me right away?"

"Can you give me five minutes? I will have it for you. I do have his assistant's number. I will call her right away and get it."

"Yea, sure. Call me once you have it."

Less than three minutes later, Jena has called to say that Andrea has been instructed not to share Mr. Grey's number. Seems he is a very private person, like me. She has asked Jena for my number so that Mr. Grey can call me at his convenience and Jena wants to know if it is okay to leave my number. Guess I don't have much of a choice there. "Yes, give her my number but make sure you remind her it's not for public circulation."

I wish I had taken Mr. Grey's number yesterday. _Yeah, you had enough time and opportunity. Only trouble was you were lost in the grey tunnels. _I hear my phone ringing but it says 'private number'. _Could it be him?_ Probably not.

"Steele". I've learned to keep my voice assertive and firm. It's a man's world where a woman has to do more than just nudge to get some space.

"Hello Ms. Steele. I'm pleasantly surprised to know you are looking for my number." It's that panty-wetting sexy voice. _Focus!_

"Hello Mr. Grey. Yes, I was. Since I had promised you a cup of coffee or dinner, I was looking at my calendar, which is indeed full for the coming fortnight. So, I thought if you don't have any major commitments, we could meet tomorrow. I know it's a Sunday, but I work everyday." _Stop rambling._

"Sure. I have a dinner commitment tomorrow. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow? Or do you prefer high tea?"

"I would be happy with lunch, though I am okay with either. Where should I meet you and what time?"

"Why don't I take you to my restaurant. That way, we can eat in peace and I can also get your take on it."

Yeah, he owns a restaurant too. A chain of restaurants, actually. Just one of his zillion businesses I guess. "Sure, why don't you text me the address and I will be there. Does 11.30 sound too early?"

"No, 11.30 sounds just fine. I'll send you the address shortly. It will also have my personal cell number. If you have any trouble finding the place or need anything, please feel free to call me. Have a nice day, Ms. Steele"

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow at 11.30 am. Have a nice day."

A few minutes later, my phone beeps indicating an incoming email.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Lunch Date

**Date: **October 5 2013 16:10 EST

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele

It was a pleasure talking to you. I look forward to meeting you for lunch at my restaurant, The Capital Grille located at 1301 4th Ave Seattle, WA 98101

My car and driver will wait for you at 11 a.m. sharp at Escala.

If you need any further assistance, please feel free to call me at **********

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Who the hell does he think he is to simply state that a car and driver will be waiting for me. And how does he know where I stay? He has loads to answer. _Calm down. He was just being chivalrous by sending his car and driver._ Chivalry my foot! He was being an upright bastard trying to tell me I must ride in his car. If he wanted to be chivalrous he could have asked me if I needed transport. _You don't want to start it on a bad note. Go easy in the email. Talk to him tomorrow when you meet him._

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Lunch Companions

**Date: **October 5 2013 16:14 EST

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

It was indeed a pleasure. I will see you tomorrow at 11.30 a.m. at the address given by you.

Thank you for your offer of car and driver. I have a car, which is a pleasure to drive around. I will be happy to use it. Once again, thank you for your offer.

I will store your private number. Since you called me, I'm guessing you already have my number, which you are welcome to call if you need any assistance.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Inc.

There. That should tell him! _Good job, girl! _I don't know what to make of it when TheBitch is praising me._ What?! I mean it._ Yeah, whatever.

I inform Sawyer about my lunch plans. He wants to accompany me, though I had given him a day off. "No Luke, it's your day off. I just wanted to keep you in the loop about my whereabouts, since it is not a part of the original schedule.

"Ma'am you meeting Mr. Christian Grey for lunch is probably the biggest news the media will have this week. If the paparazzi get a whiff of this, it will be pandemonium. I would rather be with you and prevent it than deal with it when it happens."

What he says makes sense to me. Besides, it's not like I asked him to work on his day off. So, I agree without arguing. Mom always said, "Choose your battles carefully."

**XXX**

I decide to check my other emails. There is one from DJ with Ms. Rose Smiles' story. I decide to have a look at that. The moment I finish the first chapter, I know it's a book I won't be able to put down. DJ was right. She is good. I take my laptop and settle down on the couch in my library. It is 3 o'clock in the morning when I finish the book. I will have to re read it to make annotations. For now, I simply enjoyed it for myself.

I decide to take a nap. My alarm will go off at 6 a.m., today being Sunday, I give myself an extra hour. At 6 a.m. I finish my morning routine and settle down for my meditation. I pour myself some cereal and milk.

_What will you wear to the lunch today?_ Hmm, tricky question. It's a weekend lunch, so I don't want it to be too formal. Given that he was under the impression that this is a lunch date, I can't go too casual either. I walk into my closet and browse through all my outfits. _You can't go wrong with a SBD._ Yup. I pull out my black Ralph Lauren Jersey Fit and Flare dress and pair it with black thigh high stockings. My black stilettos and the leopard print handbag complete my look.

I'm looking forward to driving my new baby 'Teal', my 2013 Lamborghini Sports Cars Ferruccio Concept, which I purchased two weeks ago. At 11 a.m., when I get down to my garage, Sawyer is standing the next to our regular black Audi SUV. I show him my feather shaped key chain and I see him suppressing a smile. He knows the keychain is a special gift from my Indian friend Niti. Just thinking about Niti brings a smile to my face. It's been a long time since I spoke to her. Now that we are on the same continent, I have to speak to her.

I put my seat belt on and as soon as Sawyer is belted, I zoom out to the driveway. It takes me less than 15 minutes to reach The Capital Grille, given that it's a Sunday morning. I give my keys to Sawyer. I know he's the only one I can trust with my baby. He will park it safely, for me.

I arrived early, so I just ask for Mr. Christian Grey, not expecting him to be here. Turns out he already is in. The lady shows me to a private area where Christian is sitting, looking casually sexy. I take a moment to admire his beauty before he notices me. As soon as he does, he gets up from his seat and comes towards me. "Ms. Steele, I'm glad you were able to make it. I hope you had no trouble finding this place."

"Mr. Grey, this place is popular. I have driven past it a few times. The last time I tried to get in, they told me there was a 3-week waiting period." I tell him with a smile.

His eyes light up at my comment. "Well Ms. Steele, the next time you want to come here, just call me and I'll make sure they have a table for you."

"Mr. Grey, Please call me Anastasia or Ana. And thank you for the offer. I might take you up on that. I also owe you an apology. I am sorry I had to drag you out on a Sunday."

"Anastasia, you have no idea what a favor you have done to me. I have been looking forward to meeting you. Before we discuss all that, anything in particular that you would like to drink? I have taken the liberty to order in advance since I knew you would want Indian-style Vegetarian food. I wanted to give my staff an opportunity to prove themselves", he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

What a prick. He doesn't reciprocate on the informality and on top of it, he tells me he has already ordered for me? _Chill, babes. He remembered you only eat vegetarian food. He wanted to give a heads up to his staff. A man will want to impress a lady. It's basic human psychology. Surely you know that._

"Ms. Steele? Anastasia…"

I am pulled out of my rambling with TheBitch, almost embarrassed at having missed on what he was saying. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to decide between wine and some juice." _Nicely covered._ Shut up. You almost landed me in trouble here. _No, I saved you from taking offense at chivalry._

"The wine here is some of the best you will get in this city. I'm not saying this because I have a stake here. I could recommend you some, if you wish."

"Christian, I am sure you do serve the best wine here. I am just avoiding liquor this early in the day. I think I will stick with some orange juice, thank you."

Christian looks up and the waitress comes forward to take our order. She is eyeing him and I feel an irrational bout of jealousy. Once she is out of earshot, I can't hold my tongue. "Women must really fall over themselves trying to please you, and yet you don't seem to pay any attention to them. Are you gay?" _WTF!_ _It's one thing to think it and completely another to say it out loud. What is wrong with you?_

"I'm sorry?" I see those grey orbs turn black with shock.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. That was completely out of line. Please ignore that."

He sit back, a complete picture of calm. "I'm intrigued. What made you ask that?"

"Umm… a tongue that chose to have a mind of it's own?"

"Hahaha…." The hearty laugh felt like the whole world was glowing. It was the best sound in the world and my new goal in life was to make this man laugh.

"Did you know that your laugh is capable of lighting the world?" I asked, blushing.

Suddenly he was silent and lost in his own thoughts.

"Did I put my foot in my mouth again?"

A smile and then, "No. I was trying to remember when the last time I laughed out loudly was. I honestly can't seem to remember. Thank you."

The waitress comes in with two bowls of French Onion Soup; Fresh Mozzarella, Tomato and Basil with 15-Year Aged Balsamic; Field Greens, Tomatoes, and Fresh Herbs; and The Capital Grille Chopped Salad.

"You really think I will eat so much? I must have come across as a complete glutton."

"Anastasia, eat what you like and as much as you can. I was uncertain of what you like, so I asked them to give us a variety. I hope this suits your taste. If there is anything you dislike, please let us know and it shall be addressed. If you approve, this will be permanently added to the main menu."

I just don't know what to say. Even TheBitch seems to have gone on a stroll.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say, Christian. I do believe, you should seek more opinions before you place it permanently. I am not much of a foodie and…"

"Anastasia, there has been a rise of vegetarianism in the U.S. However, there aren't many restaurants that offer a wide variety in the menu. It's good business sense. Your opinions will help us. Please, don't over think it. Enjoy your meal, and if you think you can share an opinion, please do. That is all I ask."

"Thank you."

As we ate quietly, I realized that even Christian was having vegetarian food. "Christian, it's not that I am uncomfortable with meat. Please order some for yourself."

"That's all right, Anastasia. I'm quite enjoying this. Besides, I wanted to see what the whole rage was about, and I must say, I quite like this food as well." He smiles sweetly. Not his pany-dropping smile, just a smile that says he is being honest.

"Thank you Christian, the food is indeed lovely. I haven't had such fantastic food in a long time now. However, I would rather not have anything more or I will burst."

"You have barely had your soup and starters. The main course is yet to come."

"I promise you, this is all I can take for now. If in some time, I want to have more I will let you know, but you must have your lunch."

"Anastasia... Lunch is not even close to mind right now."

He lets the waitress know that we will be taking the main course later.

As he speaks to her, I notice he has eyes on me. Something tells me this lunch is about to get interesting…

**A/N: I did my research and found the website to the restaurant mentioned in this story. The food is from their existing menu but for the purpose of this story, it was added after the meeting.**

**As always, photos can be viewed at ****interest dot com/ovethebrink/anas-shades/ Don't forget to delete the space and replace dot with .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm thankful to my Betas Midnight Steele and TheOnlyMeThereIs. They catch errors, which if I saw in another story, I'd think the writer deserves a knock on the head. Love you, girls.**

**To all those who follow my story: Hope you continue to enjoy it. As a writer, my reward is your enjoyment. If you let me know your thoughts on it, it's my bonus. Think I deserve the bonus? Leave me a review or a PM.**

**To all those who marked my story as Favorite: WOW! It's too small a word to express what I feel. It's the one remotely close. The only other is ****Thank you.**

**You already know what the text in _italics_ is all about, don't you? ;-)**

**_CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James. Character(s) from Crossfire series belong to Sylvia Day. Such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Most characters are theirs but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Also, sub consciously, I was influenced by another fan fic by BronzeGodess and it reflects in my writing._**

**Chapter 9.**

He looks at me with those sexy grey eyes, and I feel butterflies in my belly. It's not an unfamiliar feeling, just something I haven't felt since that fateful day… This is not the time to be thinking of that.

It has been really long time since someone has made me feel good about myself. And Mr. Grey-eyes here is doing it with such ease and too without using his words… He surely knows how to woo a woman.

I've got images of him in my bed lying sideways, his head popped up, naked. I pull in a deep breath and try to focus my mind away from his well-sculpted body. I open my eyes and realize his grey gaze are on me. Was the pain I saw in his eyes the other day imaginary? I still see a hint of trouble in those grey tunnels, but this time, there is something there that I can't define.

"I may be crossing a line here Christian, but I have been haunted by the look in your eyes on the day of the party. Why did you look so much in pain? I mean, not the physical kind, but the one that reaches down to the soul."

He closes his eyes and pulls in a deep breath as if his biggest fear has come true.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay. I don't mean to over-step my mark. I was just concerned."

"Anastasia, you just confirmed to me what I had been feeling since the moment you looked into my eyes. You are the first person outside my family that has looked at me and immediately known that I'm a hurt soul. You looked at me and it was as if you were looking at my soul. I could feel your gaze right down to my core. It did things to me that I have never experienced in my life and had no idea it could be done to a creature like me. I'm still struggling to figure out what it is, so please pardon my not being able to word it appropriately. Ever since you peeked at my soul, I was unable move my eyes away from you. That is something that has never happened to me. Please don't get me wrong. I'm not bothered by the fact that you were able to look at what I have very relentlessly tried to keep hidden from the world. Nor the fact that you were honest enough to call me out for it. What does bother me is my inability to understand or deal with the feelings it is giving rise to. I have always thought of myself as a stonehearted, emotionless Son-of-a-bitch. Now, you are arising feelings in me. I'm not even sure what is making me admit this to you. It feels as if I could hide nothing from you and I don't even want to. Am I making any sense to you?"

"As strange as it seems, yes, Christian, you are making absolute sense to me. I still don't know why the pain is there, and I hope someday I'm able to get rid of it completely, but I understand what you are trying to tell me. I don't need you to define your feelings. I am unaware of my own. I have a history too, and I have built a stonewall around my heart. You're the first person to be able to climb it over and breach my armor. And strangely, I'm okay with that. So yes, you make complete sense to me."

"Wow. I didn't know I was ever going to meet a person as wonderful as you. It's surely a pleasure to know you. Someday, I will have the privilege of saying more than this, but for now, I am happy to have met you. Thank you for letting me say all this without it being awkward."

A small smile plays on my lips. I know our whole conversation has been odd. It should have creeped me out or something, but here I am, sitting and smiling like I had been paid the best compliment in the world.

"Let's take a few steps back and start to get to know each other, Anastasia."

"Tell me first, why do you insist on calling me Anastasia? People usually call me Ms. Steele. Some people call me Ana. I think I did ask you to call me Ana, then why Anastasia?"

"It's a beautiful name of a beautiful girl. It feels right rolling on my tongue. That's why."

"Hmm… well, thank you for the back handed compliment."

"There was nothing back handed about my compliment, Anastasia. You're a beautiful woman with a beautiful name. I thought you knew that."

"Umm.. well then, thank you."

"You look beautiful when you blush. I could look at it all day."

"I think you had said you could hear me giggle all day. Now you are saying you can see me all day. You do realize it sounds cheesy, I hope."

Did I just see him blush? OMG, I have died and gone to heaven. Now you know what he means he can see you blush all day.

"Cheesy? Oh, I thought I was paying you a compliment, back handed this time", he says with a smirk. He is trying to flirt with me? He definitely is weird. _Nice weird. I like weird. I want more weird._ Shut up, bitch. Let me enjoy the flirting. Wait, did I say enjoy the flirting? _Yes, you did._ I hate your singsong voice. And I wasn't trying to say 'enjoy the flirting'. _Yes, you were_. I said I hate your singsong voice. Which means don't use it on me. _Um hmm…_

"What, no comeback this time, Ms. Steele?"

"It didn't deserve my comeback." _Oh, and I couldn't think of one either, 'coz I was so lost enjoying your flirting._ You are in big trouble if you don't shut up now, bitch.

He looks at me, unbelieving and shakes his head.

"What?"

"You are an enigma, Anastasia. I would like to get to know more about you. Can you tell me something about yourself?"

"Well, I have a feeling you know more than you let on. So why don't you tell me what you know and how you know it. Then maybe, I will tell you about myself."

"Ah, so you have figured something out. A beauty with brains. A rare combination."

"I believe you have said that before. So instead of the digressing technique, why don't you tell me what and how you know about me?"

He pulls in a deep breath, rubs behind his neck and releases his breath slowly. "I had someone look into your background. I know your educational background. I know about your staff, at least the ones who are closely associated with you and I know about your companies. I am aware that almost four years ago, you started with almost nothing, wrote a book under a pen name, which went on to become a best seller. In the past four years, you have purchased a publishing house that was going under and turned it around, set up a chain of yoga and meditation centers, bought out the hardware store where you worked during your student life, and are now set to launch your next venture in the form of an e-library. This is all my man could get for me in the half hour window I gave him during the gala. I'm hoping for a more detailed list from him by tomorrow."

I don't know if I should be affronted that he looked into my past or for that matter, is admitting that there is more coming his way on Monday. _You'd have done it too. In fact, you have had Sawyer look into people's background before you deal with them closely._ I should probably be worried with how much he will find out if he digs deep.

"In half an hour? Wow. Your man must be really good at his job." That's the first thing that comes out of my mouth. It must have been in the back of my mind.

"Well, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be working for me." He says as he looks carefully at me. He must be as surprised with my reaction as I was. He was probably expecting me to fly in a tiff about him researching on me. What he probably doesn't realize is that I researched on him too. Only, mine took over three hours and I have less info on him than he has on me.

"Well, maybe I should take his contact details from you. There is a man I would like to have looked into."

Something flashes across his face but he is quick to cover it. It seems to be a common trait in all people who are successful in business, this ability to cover their feeling from showing on their face. "Is any one bothering you, Ms. Steele. If so, I'd be happy to help you deal with him."

I feel a protective streak in his tone and smile. I find it amusing that someone feels like protecting me. _Oh, so we are amused now are we? I thought that was unacceptable since that would give them the power to hurt us._ I feel suddenly heeled after a long run. How could I let this man, an almost stranger, let me get carried away? With that, I have my guards up.

"No Mr. Grey. No one has the capability to bother me…" _except you_ "however, he would be a good addition to my network. Would you mind sharing his contact details with me?" _Yes, we learned our lesson yesterday, didn't we? Always take the contact details down. You never know when you will need it._

"Ms. Steele, he is on my payroll and doesn't work for any one besides me. However, if you ever need anything looked into, I'll be happy to have him dig it up for you."

"Well, Thank you Mr. Grey." _And, we are back to the formalities._ TheBitch sounds exasperated with me. Weren't you the one who reminded me that I was on the verge of giving him the power to hurt me? _Yea, Big mistake. I should have kept my mouth shut._ That would be nice for a change.

"I mean it, Anastasia. Feel free to call me any time you need anything. It will be my pleasure, my privilege, indeed, to offer any help that I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. Both, for the offer and the lovely meal." I say, as I pick up my cell and my handbag.

"Anastasia, please sit. You haven't even had your meal yet. If I have said or done something that has offended you, I apologize. Let me make it up to you, please."

"Mr. Grey, you haven't said or done anything to offend me. And I honestly meant it when I said I was full. I'll be happy to wait while to finish your meal." I say as I put my bag down again.

I almost feel him breathe a sigh of relief when he says, "Why did you want to leave then?"

"Mr. Grey, it has been over three hours that I have been here. Surely there is nothing wrong in my leaving now."

He looks at his watch, as if to reconfirm what I told him. "It surely felt much lesser. You are the first woman, outside my family, whose company I have enjoyed so much. Thank you. I would be obliged if you would be willing to spend more time with me. If you don't have any prior commitments, that is."

"Mr. Grey, you do know how to make a woman feel special. I'm sure you have had enough women swaying and swooning over you. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything to say or discuss. So it might be best that I leave."

"Let me assure you that the women swooning over me don't hold my interest. About us discussing anything, well, I still don't know what it was that you wanted to speak to me about. We could talk about that…"

I felt so stupid. I had a perfectly good reason to call him. If only I could think of what it was. Think! Where are you when I need you, you bitch? _Oh, so you need me now, do you? Well, you've been telling me it'll be nice if I shut up. So..._ Argh! She's a frustrating woman. I need to remember what I had called him about. Ah yes…

"Actually, I did want to discuss possible synergies of your e-portal that sells books and my e-library. I think it will make good business sense for both of us."

"Go on, I'm listening."

I explained my plan to him in detail and he listened to me without any interruptions except when he needed a clarification. I suddenly felt more confident and energized. He, God of business, was listening to me with rapt attention. What more could a girl ask for? If TheBitch were talking to me, she'd be shrieking, jumping, and dancing. As things stood, I was enjoying this inner peace.

A long rambling later, "Well, that is an interesting proposition, Anastasia. I can see how it makes sense to collaborate. I do have a few concerns but I would prefer to think this through before I voiced them. Would you be okay if I took a couple of days time and we could meet again to discuss this further?"

"Yes, by all means. I appreciate you listening to my plans so patiently. If you have any doubts or concerns, can you please email them to me so that I can come better prepared for your questions when we meet again? That way, we will both save some time. I'm sure you are a busy man and I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for wasting it."

"Ms. Steele, I love the way you think and how you word your thoughts. Yes, I'll email you my concerns. However, busy as I may be, I think I have said it quite a few times that it will be my privilege to be with you. Please be assured that time spent with you is not time wasted for me. In fact, I look forward to our next meeting. I am aware that you have a busy week ahead, so let's meet at your first available opportunity. Andrea will speak to Ms. Jena and they can sort it out amongst themselves. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. I think that sounds perfect. I'll have Jena call Ms. Andrea first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you."

"It's been my pleasure. Can I now entice you with some amazing desserts or may be a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you. I'm a coffee addict. So yes, why not."

As soon as he looks up, a smartly dressed guy in a formal black dress and formal tie appears.

"How do you like your coffee, Ms. Steele?"

What? It didn't come out in your research, I think. Aloud, I say "Cappuccino please. No sugar, no additives, please."

"Thanks, I'll have the same. And get two of Chef's Flourless Chocolate Espresso Cakes"

After we relish the coffee and the amazing Flourless Chocolate Espresso Cake, I call Sawyer. "I'm ready to leave."

Christian escorts me out. There are a few paparazzi but they maintain their distance. Christian whistles as soon as he sees my car. "Is that yours?"

"Yes, I just picked it a couple of weeks ago."

"I can see why you refused my car and chauffer. I would too. It shows a lot of taste."

"Thank you." I blush. I get in the car, Sawyer in the passenger seat and get ready to roll. I wave a quick good-bye and breeze out before I change my mind.

I'm already looking forward to meeting this wonder of a man again. I wonder what will happen in our next meeting.

**A/N As always, pics have been put up on pinterest 'dot' com/overthebrink/anas-shades/**

**Just delete the spaces and change 'dot' to . when you copy paste to your browser. Oh, and don't forget to leave me a review before you go to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you MidnightSteele and TheOnlyMeThereIs for editing this chapter.**

**Welcome to all the new follower's of Ana's Shades. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**As always, the words in **_italics_** are the words of TheBitch. The _bold and italics is an email_.**

**_CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James. Character(s) from Crossfire series belong to Sylvia Day. Such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Most characters are theirs but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Also, sub consciously, I was influenced by another fan fic by BronzeGodess and it reflects in my writing._**

**Chapter 10.**

Monday mornings are a bitch. Everything that didn't get done last week demands your attention. It's a crazy way to begin a week. I love it. It brings in a fresh batch of challenges and gives me a respite from thinking the same repetitive thoughts. The Bitch has been silent since my meeting with Christian ended. It does feel peaceful in here. Not quite so on the outside though, where the pandemonium that is my office is moving as if on a drug.

I'm preparing for my next meeting with the editors when I feel my phone vibrating on the desk and answer without looking at the number.

"Steele".

"Ana, Bob here." Bob? That's unusual. In all these years, my mom's husband #4 has never called me. Never. Our only interaction is when I visit and at best, it can be termed civil.

"Hello, Bob. Is everything okay? How's mom?"

"Ana, I don't know how to say this, but I haven't heard from Carla since last evening when she went to her weekend candle-making classes. Some evenings she goes out with her friends and comes in really late. Since she has the keys, I hardly wait up for her. However, she is still not home. This is the first time she has gone without informing me. I was hoping you would have some news for me."

_What?_

I can't believe he's saying my mom hasn't been home since last night. It has only now occurred to him to check with me? _Calm down. He was probably checking all likely places first._

"Well, I haven't heard from Mom. Did you try her cell number?"

"Yes, but it's switched off. I don't know if it's because her battery died or if she is in trouble. I have spoken to her friends from her candle-making class. They say they just went out for a drink at a bar near their classes and parted ways from there. I even spoke to all her other friends and no one seems to know where she is. I hope she is not in some deep trouble."

"Okay, calm down, Bob. I will get my security to see if they can track her cell or something. I will call you as soon as I have some solid information. In the meantime, if you come across anything that can leads us to her, please call me. Don't worry how small the piece of news is or what time of the day it is. Just call, okay?"

"Yes, Ana. Thank you." I can feel the worry in his voice. Bob is not a man to be worried easily, so I know something is really wrong.

I call Luke Sawyer and he answers at the first ring.

"Luke, meet me in my cabin as soon as you can, please." In a breath, he is standing at my cabin's door.

"Ana, is everything alright? You look pale."

"Luke, Bob just called. Seems my mom hasn't come home after her evening class yesterday. I need someone to look into it."

"Don't worry. We will find her. Would you like to lodge a police complaint for missing person?"

"It's been a few hours. I don't think the police will lodge a complaint till it's been 24 hours. In any case, let's do a primary search. We'll involve the cops if our search doesn't lead us to my Mom. Right now, I would like to fly out to Denver and see what I can find out. I think we'll need professional help. I suggest you bring in two other people with us and have a few on back up. We'll call for them in case of need."

"Well, I can have Norma and Zubin fly in with you. Let's take it from there."

"Okay. Send Jena in and have the car ready for me. I will just leave a few instructions and then go home to pick a few essentials. Have Ranger Bird ready for me to fly out in the next hour."

I inform Jena of my emergency and need to rush. As soon as I have left instructions with Jena on rescheduling my meetings and on keeping me posted, I rush down. In less than ten minutes, we arrive at Escala and rush to my room to pack some basic essentials. My cell rings on my way to the room and I answer in the first ring.

"Steele."

"Anastasia." Only one voice could make me heel in this hour of rush and distress.

"Christian? I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of something? Can I speak to you later, please?"

"Ana, I'm aware of your mom being missing. Andrea had called Ms. Johnson for the appointment and Jena told her it wouldn't be possible to fix any appointment. And before you get upset at Jena for telling Andrea about your mom, please know that Andrea can be very persuasive when she wants to be. I'm calling to offer my help. If you need any thing, staff, resources, anything, I'm holding it on standby for you. So tell me, how can I help?"

"Honestly Christian, right now, I don't know. Thank you for your offer. Now, without meaning to be rude, I really must get going." I disconnect the call. Right now, my Mom is my only priority in life. God knows what kind of trouble she is in. I try calling her again and the number is switched off.

I pick my bag and meet Luke who is standing just outside my bedroom.

"The plane will be ready for us when we reach the airport. Zubin and Norma are on their way to the airport as we speak. The back up team is on standby."

"Good. Let's get there as soon as we can."

**XXX**

As soon as I step outside my plane, there is paparazzi–frenzy around.

"Is it true that your mom has not come home since yesterday?" "Has she been kidnapped?" "Has anyone approached you for ransom?" "How much money are they asking for?" "Will you pay the ransom?" "Is your step-father responsible for this?" "When was the last time you spoke to her?" "How is your relationship with her?"

It's an endless stream of questions till Luke has me safely tucked away in a black SUV, which he must've organized. Some of those questions had been playing in my mind. Has my mom been kidnapped? Do I trust Bob enough that I don't think he is behind all this? Will I pay if they ask for a ransom? At least that one, I know an answer to. If mom is safe, they can ask me for my life and I will give it to them, but if they hurt a hair on her body, I will make them pay. I will take them to my dungeon and they will experience pain like they have never witnessed before. They will beg and pray for death to take them, and I will not go easy on them. That is the kind of ransom I am willing to pay.

"Ma'am, we're here. There is media outside. How would you like to proceed?" Luke is maintaining his calm through all this. Thank God. Right now, I could kill someone.

"For now, I wish to get inside and seek as much information as I can. Later, we can have PR issue a statement for them."

As soon as I step outside, I'm safely covered with Zubin in the front, Luke covering me on right side and Norma walking just a step behind me. Thankfully, the door is only a few steps away, though the paparazzi manage to throw a multitude of questions at me.

I greet Bob when he opens the door. I step in and we quickly close the door behind us. The paparazzi has ears to the wall and for now, we seem to agree to keep it as discreet as possible.

Zubin and Norma take positions inside, next to the door while Luke checks the house and once satisfied, stand right behind me. It's a small house with two bedrooms, an open kitchen and a living room that opens to the calm waters. On any other occasion, I prefer to sit outside at the deck with my mom, sipping and pretending to enjoy her crazy concoctions that she calls her cocky-tails. Today, all I want is to hug her. Hell, I'll even tolerate her crazy cocky-tails for it.

"Bob, please tell me all you know about Mom's schedules. When did she leave home? What time does she normally come in? Who have you spoken to, so far?"

"Ana. Wait. Listen. I have quite a few updates for you before you spring all these questions on me. I need you to patiently listen to me and not interrupt me, if you can help it. I'll answer all your questions after that. Is that okay."

Okay? Is that okay? Hell no! But I don't have an option. Clearly he has things to tell me and I wouldn't know what it is until he finishes telling me. "Okay, though I can't promise not to interrupt."

A deep breath and then, "As you already know, your mom goes for these week-end candle making classes. I didn't mind since she seemed to be going through a tough patch. The doc said it was due to menopause and I needed to let her be. He had advised her to take up a hobby, and so she chose candle-making. It had seemed to help her since she again made some new friends. Occasionally, she would go out with them for a drink or two to a pub near her classes. If she were going to be late, she would message me.

"Yesterday, she and her friends went out for a drink. One of them remembers her saying she needed to leave soon since she had not informed me and the battery to her cell was out. You know how she keeps forgetting to charge her phone. Her friend offered her to use her cell, but she insisted that since she was going straight home, it didn't matter so much.

"She never came home last night. Of that I'm certain. This morning, when she was still not here, I called her friends and while they all confirmed that she went out for a drink with them, they insisted that she had taken a cab home. Between then and now, I can't trace her.

"I logged into my email a few minutes before you came in. It was almost an impulsive thing to do. I have received an email, which has come from 'anonymous'. I have a print out in my room. Please wait while I get it."

The few minutes it takes for him to go to his room and come out feel like an eternity. I almost snatch the papers out of his hand as he extends his arm towards me.

A quick glace at the paper and I gasp. How dare they!

_**Hello Ms. Steele,**_

_**As you have guessed by now, your mother is (not so) safely enjoying our hospitality. So far, we have managed to keep her under the impression that you are organizing a surprise for her and have asked us to take you away while you work at it. She is enjoying some wonderful locations.**_

_**It may however not continue this way for long. For one, the funds available to us are not quite as unlimited, you know. Also, we would rather hand her back (or dump her in a recycle bin) before she gets suspicious of us.**_

_**To make the long story short, we would like for you to arrange for $100,000,000 by the end of the day. We will again be in touch with you, this time through another channel of communication. So keep your eyes and ears open.**_

_**You are a smart woman. You know the repercussions of involving the cops or not having the money ready. Don't make us do anything rash.**_

_**Your well-wishers.**_

They have really no idea how mad I am at this time. _Getting mad will get you no where. Clear your mind and think rationally._ For once I'm glad TheBitch is talking to me. I need an ally and couldn't trust any one else, right now.

I think about what I can do and create mental list of possible actions:

a) find out where this email has come from

b) reply to the email

c) arrange for the money

d) inform the police

e) involve a private agency

Then I run through each and look at the practicalities of each.

a) Find out where the email came from – easier said than done

b) Reply to the email – and say what? Option1. —I wont pay. Option 2. The funds are ready. Option 3. All the profanities I can think of. _Really? Is it a practical option?_ Okay, not a practical option. Let's scrap it.

c) Arrange for the money – Most of my wealth is in the form of investments. I will only have a few million in my account. So, sell a stake in one of my companies, but that's time consuming. Ask for a personal loan from a bank. _While it is less time consuming, it will still take some time._ Do you have any suggestion? _You could ask Christian._ That's ridiculous. _No. ridiculous is not being able to save mom_. Okay, let's look a it as a last resort.

d) Inform police – _are you nuts? It's a surefire way of telling the kidnappers to kill mom._ Okay, scrap it.

e) Involve a private agency – _we could do that._ Yes, we should.

"Luke, find me a private agency to look into this matter. I want some one who is efficient and has a good track record at finding people. I think it goes without saying that it should be some one we can trust. Get them to sign an NDA. Ensure no one speaks to the media. Any questions?"

"Ma'am, I believe Mr. Welch, currently in employment of Mr. Christian Grey, will be a great resource. He can possibly track the source of the email and may even be able to track your mom, if she still has her cell on her."

So we are back to enlisting Christian's help. Hmmm… _he did offer his help. Repeatedly. Let's speak to him and see where it goes._

I dial his number and he answers at the first ring.

"Anastasia. I've been waiting for your call. Any updates on your mom?"

"Yes, well, we've got an email, sent on Bob's email id but addressed to me. The email says they have her under the pretense that I am organizing a surprise for her and have asked for her to whisked away while I prepare for it. They have asked for $100,000,000. As expected, there is a warning to not involve the cops.

"After considering all options, I have decided to involve a private agency. Luke Sawyer, my bodyguard, tells me that your man Welch can help us by tracing the email and may also be able to trace my mom if she has her cell on her. Can he?"

"Well, I think for now, let's see if we can handle it between you and me and our resources put together. If by the end of the day, we still feel the need for it, I will recommend a private agency to you. Welch has done some phenomenal work in the past, so let's see if he can trace it. Can you please forward it to my email address?"

"Yes. Please hold on. Bob, can you please forward that email to this email add I'm writing down? Thank you. Christian, you should receive it shortly. And what about tracing mom's cell? The last we heard, her battery was out. Is it still possible to trace the cell?"

"Ana, there are a lot of ifs and buts to this. Message me her cell phone number, the IMEI number of her handset, if you have it, and if not, which model and which make was she using. I will get Welch working on this right away and will call you back as soon as I have any updates for you. In the mean time, if you find anything, please call. And Ana, don't worry about the money. We wont have to pay it, but if push comes to shove, I will have the funds ready for you. Take care of yourself, my brave girl."

_MY Brave girl. He called you MY Brave Girl!_

"Thanks, Christian, I will be waiting for your call."

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? Leave me a review or PM me.**

**Pics from the story can be viewed on pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Remember to change the word 'dot' to . and delete the spaces before and after it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG! I now have 102 followers to my story of which 29 have marked it as favorite. Yipee! Thank you for following/ favoring it.**

**My apologies to all my readers and followers for the time I took to update. Real Life took over and you know how that can be… In any case, I hope to post the next chapter shortly and cover up for the time gap.**

**Thank you, MidnightSteele for your help in editing. Niti, I love the way you pick all the errors I miss out. **

**To my readers and reviewers-**

**msjnx: Yes, I hate cry-babies, too. I needed a strong protagonist in my story. Glad you like my Ana**

**Anga Larte: The credit is shared by Ms. Pam Matthews, my FB friend.**

** 1: Thank you. Hope I make the wait worth it. **

**LoveReads: Ah yes, that is something that remains to be seen, aint it. ;-)**

**Ella West: All 10 in a go? Really? Wow, Thank you. (BAND of girls, are you listening… I mean reading?) And thank you for acknowledging that one can get drunk on champagne. Make's me feel less of a bozo. **

**An IMPORTANT change. TheBitch is now in **_italics_**. This has been done considering quite a few people are reading the story on their cell and FF removes italics on the cell, though bold and underline remain. Absurd, I know! It is what it is. **

**_CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Anastasia, Chrisian and Sawyer are characters hers but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Almost all OOCs are mine and based on friends from real life, with a few exceptions of friends from FB. I have, however, changed a few names keeping their privacy in mind. They know who they are in the story. I have their permission to use them as my muse. If anyone knowing them objects... take it up with them dude. _**

**Chapter 11.**

Thank God, Jena is so thorough at her work. She is sure to have the invoice of the cell phone filed away. I'm glad mom used the phone I gifted her, even though she felt I was 'showering her with too expensive of a gift'.

"Yes Ma'am?" Jena answers on the first ring.

"Jena, I need the IMEI number of my mom's cell. It should be mentioned on the invoice. Can you give it to me immediately?"

"Ma'am, give me 2 minutes. I'll email it to you."

"Sure, Jena. Just do it as top priority."

"I understand. I'm opening the file as we speak. The number will be in you inbox in the next 2 minutes."

Sure enough, I have the IMEI number along with a picture of the invoice. _Smart thinking, Jena._ I forward the message to Christian.

**_From: Anastasia Steele_**

**_Subject: Mom's IMEI number_**

**_Date: October 7 2013 15:50 EST_**

**_To: Christian Grey_**

**_Dear Mr. Grey,_**

**_I'm attaching a copy of the invoice for my mom's iPhone. It has her IMEI number. I hope we can use this to find her phone. Her cell phone number is **********._**

**_Do call as soon as you have an update. And thank you for all your help._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Anastasia Steele_**

**_A worried daughter and CEO, Steele Inc._**

I don't know why I edited my signature line. _Because you wanted him to 'realize' that you were worried._ I don't think he will read that. After all, who reads signatures? _So, what are you hoping for? That he read it? Ignore it? Take the hint?_ Argh! You are exasperating. _Really?_ _Are you sure you are talking about me?_

The ping on my cell breaks the inner dialogue/monologue. My heart skips a beat when I see the sender's name and subject

**_From: Christian Grey_**

**_Subject: Brave Girl_**

**_Date: October 7 2013 15:53 EST_**

**_To: Anastasia Steele_**

**_Dear Ms. Steele,_**

**_Let me begin by assuring you, my team is working on this mission as top-most priority. Having said that, I must say I admire you holding yourself together and staying sharp and calm. I don't know any other woman who could._**

**_I promise you, I'll be in touch as soon as I hear something from the team. You take care of yourself._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Christian Grey_**

**_A well-resourced guy and CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc._**

I have a multitude of feelings fighting inside of me. Worry that they may not succeed, a sense of assurance that someone is looking for my mom, pleasure that he edited his signature which means he read mine, a hint of joy at someone thinking I'm brave… _Hah, so you are happy at him thinking you are brave. Good. At least you are learning to be honest with yourself._ Suddenly I'm feeling foolish and bad about feeling any amount of joy while my mom is missing. What am I doing? I'm reveling in a compliment while my mom is out there with complete strangers who have no intention of taking care of her. I can't sit here on my ass and wait for a miracle. I learned long back that miracles don't happen. _Yes, we just hope they do, don't we?_ Stop with your sarcasm and let me look at organizing my funds.

_Don't you think Kaanshi will want to know about all this._ Oh crap! I don't want to load any more of my shit on her. _You'd want her to call you. She's your soul-sister. _It's unfair on her._ Is it? What if she didn't call you if Nita aunty were in trouble?_ Then I'd hate her forever. _Fair enough. So what should you do?_ I hate it when TheBitch talks sense.

I call Kaanshi on her cell. In all probability, Dr. Kaanshi Gupta will be in her lab working on one of her high-profile researches. She's a brilliant girl and I owe a lot to her. I would never have made it big if she didn't stand behind me as a rock solid pillar. I don't think she realizes the amount of strength I draw from her. The shit I have gone through in life, I wouldn't have recovered, if not for her.

"Hello Annie, how are you?"

"Hey Kaanshi. I'm fine. Are you busy?"

"What's wrong?"

God, I just told her I'm fine and she's asking me what's wrong? _That's 'coz you've known each other since your play-school days, you dummy._

"Kaanshi, I don't want you to panic, okay? I'm already working on this. I have a team of experts at my disposal and they are doing everything they can…"

"Annie, stop messing with my head and tell me what's wrong."

_Rip off the Band-Aid. _"Mom's kidnapped."

Gasp!

"Kaanshi, Bob received an email that was addressed to me. They have asked for ransom."

"How much"

"$ 100,000,000"

"Oh! I may have a few thousand stashed away. Lemme see how much more I can organize. I will be there by the end of the day. I'm guessing you are Denver."

"No Kaanshi. Don't. I am working on the funds and I don't want you to skip on your work. I know how time-sensitive your researches are. Please, I can handle this."

"I know you are capable of handling it. I don't doubt you, Annie. I'm coming there. So stop worrying about my work and just focus on what you need to do."

"Okay, should I send the plane?"

"Babes, it'll be faster if I just hopped on a flight."

"Okay. Lemme know your schedule. Sawyer will be there to pick you. And please, don't argue with me on this."

"Fine. I'll inform you."

As soon as I disconnect and turn my head, Sawyer steps forward. "I know I need to pick Dr. Gupta, Ma'am. Don't worry. I will bring her safely to you."

"Thanks Sawyer. Can you please get me my laptop?"

I work on my laptop and begin organizing my funds. There are a few 'liquid assets' but it will take at least one working day to turn them into cash.

At around 5:00 pm, Kaanshi calls to inform me that she will be here in two hours time. I may have told her not to come, but now I just can't wait to see her. I need her. _Yes, and she knew you would, which is why she's flying in, Ms. Brave._

My phone rings again and I answer in the first ring, "Yes, Jena?"

"Ma'am, there is a delivery for you. The sender's name… it's odd. I'm uncertain what to do."

"What's the sender's name Jena?"

"Well-Wishers."

_It's them. They said they would use another channel of communication._ I take a deep breath and tell Jena to accept it after having the security check it. I don't want my staff to be at any risk. "Jena, I want you to find a secured space and open it for me. Show it to me from our videoconference line."

A few minutes later, Jena video calls me. "Ma'am, the security team has checked the box. I am in the conference room and have left instructions that I'm not to be disturbed and no one is to come into this room. Would you like me to show you the sealed packet?"

"Yes, please"

She shows me a small box wrapped in brown paper with my office address printed on a regular address label. In space of sender's name, it says 'With good wishes from Well Wishers'.

"Jena, I think we could find a few clues from the paper. Please open it very carefully and save the paper and box for me. I will let you know what is to be done with it later. Don't allow any one else to touch it and keep it safely with you. Now open it and show me what is inside."

I wait with baited breath as Jena opens the packet gently as I had instructed. Inside, there is the silicone bracelet my mom wears all the time. It has the words 'Best Mom' printed on it. I think it's the one I had bought her from my first salary. I think of how happy she was with such a mundane gift and almost break down. _They did this to break you down. There will be time for that later. Right now, you can't let them win. Calm down. You need to focus._

I pull in a deep breath and release slowly. TheBitch is right. I have to stay calm. "Jena, please check. Is there anything else inside the box?"

She pulls out a small white piece of paper and flips it. "Ma'am it says '8.45 pm'. Look…"

She brings the paper closer to the camera. I can clearly see the numbers printed out in a regular Arial font. This is hardly any help. _You don't know that. For one, it tells you they want you scared. For another, we now know that we have up to 8.45 pm to organize our funds. That also means Christian and his team have up to 8:45 pm to trace Mom._ Christian! I must tell him about this package. I disconnect my call with Jena after thanking her and dial his number. He answers on the first ring. I'm glad. I don't think I'd have the patience.

"Anastasia…"

"Christian, there is a small update for you. Those bas… the kidnappers have sent a package to my office in Seattle. It contains something that I know belongs to my mom… it's a silicone bracelet I had picked for my mom. There was also a note which said '8:45 p.m.'

"Anastasia, why did you allow anyone to open it? It could have been a bomb! Christ!"

"Christian, I'm not stupid, you know. I had my security check it. Since it's non-metallic, they probably didn't think it was bomb."

"Anastasia, I'm sorry. I know you are a smart woman. I was just worried. Also, not all bombs need have anything metallic. Though I'm glad all is well, you should consider relooking at the devices available to your team."

"Sorry Christian, I didn't mean to snap. It's just all nerves. Thanks. I will take it under advisement, though at this point, it is not something I want to focus on. I just wanted to update you."

"You said there was a note…?"

"Yes, the things were in a normal cardboard box wrapped in plain brown paper. There was the bracelet in the box and the note was at the base of the box containing the bracelet. The note was a plain white paper and 8:45 pm was printed in Arial font, on a normal printer. It could have been done anywhere. I've asked Jena to save the paper and the box. It might have some prints or tell tale signs. We can access it if required."

"I see you have already considered the options on that front. Well, at least we have some time on hand. How are you, besides worried, I mean?" he asks with so much sincerity in his voice.

"I'm as well as can be, all things given. The kidnappers' aim was to clearly have me tensed and broken down so that I couldn't think. That I can't allow. So, I'm dealing. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, you are a brave and smart woman. A rare combination."

"I thought beauty and brains was a rare combination."

"Yes, that too. Put all three in the equation and it makes you one in a Billion. I'm so proud I know you, Anastasia."

"Well, thank you Christian. Now, do you have any updates for me."

"I wish I could tell you something. All I can say is that they are working on it and as soon as I hear from them, I will let you know. I don't want to call them and break their thought process. I know how Welch is. Trust me, if there is any one who can track you mom, it's my team."

"Thank you, Christian. I'm certain you have the best people working for you. I cant help but worry. It's my mom out…" my voice cracks and I realize I'm losing control. _That will just not do. Take a deep breath. Breath in, breath out. In. Out. Relax._ I follow her advice.

"I'm sorry Christian. Just let me know as soon as you have an update."

"Of course, Anastasia. Would you like me to fly down?"

I take a moment to ponder why he would do that and then let it pass. There are more pressing matters to be worried about. "Thanks for the offer, Christian. I have someone flying in, a very close friend. I should be fine."

I hear a pause, as if he is weighing something, or holding a thought. When the pause grows longer, "I'm sorry I took up so much of your time and distracted you from you work. I appreciate your stepping up to help me. I wont waste any more of your time, and let you get back to work."

"Anastasia, you really do need to get it into that otherwise smart brain of yours. I. Love. Spending Time. With. You. Every minute spent with you is a minute well-lived, not wasted. Never wasted. So please, feel free to call anytime. I promise to get back as soon as I have any worthwhile news."

"Thank you, Christian. Both, for those wonderful words and for your help. I look forward to your update. Bye."

Sawyer steps up close to me and says, "Ma'am. It's time for me to pick Dr. Gupta. Please promise me, you will not step out of this premise till I return with Dr. Gupta. I can only do my job well if you allow me."

"I understand Sawyer. Under the circumstances, I understand the dangers involved. Unfortunately, I can't make promises that I don't know if I can keep. If however I do step out, I will take Norma with me. You will not be held responsible for my safety.'

He takes in a deep breath and I think I saw him nod his head slightly, as if accepting that this is the best he can get from me at this time.

**A/N 2: I'm a sucker for feedbacks and reviews. The fact that they help more people find my story is a small bonus to that. I love interacting with my readers. Please leave me a review. If you don't want to sign up, you can leave it as a guest too, you know. Or just PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So another chapter in a night. The next may take a few days, so please be patient with me.**

******Thank you, MidnightSteele for your help in editing. Niti, I love the way you pick all the errors I miss out. Hope you don't find any errors in this one.**

**********_CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Anastasia, Chrisian and Sawyer are characters hers but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Almost all OOCs are mine and based on friends from real life, with a few exceptions of friends from FB. I have, however, changed a few names keeping their privacy in mind. They know who they are in the story. I have their permission to use them as my muse. If anyone knowing them objects... take it up with them dude._**

**Chapter 12.**

"Annie…" she calls from the door and I leap into her arms. It's as if the floodgates lifted. As if I have been waiting for her to reach before I give in to all the pressure. I cry and howl and my security guards try to close in on me. Sawyer must have stopped them, 'coz when I gather myself, I'm on the floor in Kaanshi's lap and she is soothing me softly, sliding her hands gently over my head.

"It's such a nice feeling to have let it all out, Kaanshi. I didn't realize I was on the edge. Thank you for coming down. What would I do with out you?"

"Silly girl, why would I not come? You are family. One doesn't ditch the family during crisis. Now, bring me up to speed on what's happening so we can figure where to go from here."

_She's probably the only one who can dominate you and yet keep it so sweet. At 5'11", she's tall enough to intimidate some of the biggest bullies I know. I'm sure she has them on their knees with her awesome figure. God! How does she do that with all the crazy hours she works? No wonder her boyfriend-turned-husband is still head-over-heels in love with her._

I tell her all that has happened in all this while… from Bob's call, to me calling Christian Grey for help to the recent parcel to my last call with Christian.

"Okay, Mr. Grey is a name I was familiar with, but I never thought he was someone I would have to look up. I'm wondering why he is being so friendly to you. Either he's smitten, like most men are – oh don't roll your eyes at me, lady. It's very un-lady-like – now what was I saying. Ah yes, either he's smitten or you have something he desperately wants. Can you think of anything?"

"Nope. No reason for him, or anyone for that matter, to be smitten by me. And he must have four times the wealth I do. So it's not money he's after. If it were any of my businesses he wanted, I think he has the capacity and the capability to take over. He's known to have made more than a few hostile takeovers. So, honestly, I have no idea."

"Good. That means he's smitten. We'll figure about whether he deserves you or not, later. For now, let's focus on the issue at hand."

_Yup. Surely your sole sister. Is this where you learned your art of separating and segregating your thought process? Just wondering…_

"Where's Bob? He must be devastated to know his wife was kidnapped."

"OMG! I completely forgot about him. I mean, it must be hard on him too. Oh, how could I? That is why I'm not loved. I'm a self-loving, self-absorbed moron."

"Annie, don't start with that. I think we've been through enough of that to know YOU ARE LOVED. Just because a couple of people behaved inhumanly, and that dick of man was absurd, it is not to be looked at as if you are not loved. So stop your self-loathing and go look for Bob."

_As always, she's the sensible one._ Oh shut up. The two of you have no clue.

I head off to look for Bob, who's in his room. He's sitting at his desk, looking at mom's pictures. She could be my sister with the way she looks. I love that she dresses nicely and carries herself so well. I notice in the picture she's wearing the bracelet I gave her. That reminds me, "Bob, I have an update."

That's when he realizes I'm in the room and turns to face me. I see his eyes are red and he has been crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I was… distracted."

"Ana, it's alright. I know you are focusing your energies on finding your mom. I didn't want to get in the way and so I sneaked into the room. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. You just bring her back…" his voice cracks at the last word.

"Thanks for loving her like this Bob. She's a special woman and I'm grateful that she has you in her life." I tell him with utmost sincerity.

"I wanted to let you know... the kidnappers have sent a package to my Seattle office. It contains the silicone bracelet mom wears all the time. There was also a note which simply said 8:45 p.m. I'm guessing it means they will be in touch at 8:45 p.m. though I don't know what they will do this time. Do check your email, lest they email you again. I also have a team of people working at finding her, but we need to be prepared in case they can't…"

"That's alright, Ana. Your mom and I were saving for a trip to Switzerland. I have a few hundred thousand stashed away. Just tell me where to transfer and I'll do it."

"Thanks Bob. I have looked at my funds and I'll be able to liquidate some of my assets tomorrow. So if I do take the money, it'll be a loan."

"Don't worry about the money, Ana. I just need my Carla back. Please!"

"I know Bob, I know. I want her too. We will get her back. I promise you. I will move heaven and earth to do that." I hope I can fulfill that promise, I think to myself as I step back into the living room.

Kaanshi is sitting there sipping something. Luke must have offered her a drink. I look towards him and he steps forward.

"Ma'am, it's been a long day. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

In all these years, he has never asked me for food. _He's showing he cares. Besides, it's in his job description to ensure your well-being._ Chances are Kaanshi asked him to get me something.

"Well, I guess I should eat. Just grab us both something from the Deli. You guys have something too. It's going to be a long day."

"Annie, babes, it'll be okay. I have a feeling this Grey guy of yours will have it…" she's interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Yes Christian?" I answer abruptly.

"Anastasia, we might have a break. My guys have traced your mom's cell to a resort not very far from Seattle. I'm already heading towards it. The details are being emailed to you as we speak. If we are correct, we will have her safe and sound in an hour and half."

I sit there, with my feelings all jumbled up. I don't want to hope and lose. I don't want to lose hope. I need my Mom. I need her to be safe and sound. If Christian is right, she will be here. What if he's not? What will they do to her? Should I risk that? Money is not more precious. Mom is. I have to bring her back. I will pay and get her.

"Anastasia… Anastasia. Are you there? Hey, speak to me."

Kaanshi takes the phone from my hand and takes charge.

"Hello Mr. Grey. I'm Kaanshi Gupta, Anastasia's friend. Can you please update me?"

I can hear his faint voice in the background though I can't make out what he's saying.

"She's fine. A bit shell-shocked, but I'll take care of her. Now, can you please update me?"

He must have repeated all that he told me for Kaanshi asks, "are you certain this is the right move? This could be a risky move. Money is not really a concern, though I do believe a little more time might be helpful. We could negotiate with the kidnappers."

He's again speaking to her and I have no clue as to what she's saying. "Kaanshi, let's put him on speaker phone." She presses a button and we are on.

"Anastasia, I'm pretty certain we have her. I don't think it's a good idea to negotiate with the kidnappers, either on money or on time. Though, if he does contact you before the time he has stated, it might be a good idea to ask for more time. I will be there in the next 10 minutes and will fly her out to you in my chopper. It'll be quick and neat. My security team is with me and we are sure to be able to do this. Please trust me."

I look at Kaanshi for her opinion and she nods. "Okay Christian. Can you please call me as soon as you have her safely? In fact, can we stay on call so we can hear what's happening?"

"Anastasia, I understand your concerns and worries, but I'll need to be in touch with my team and will need my phone. I promise to call you as soon as I have your mom. In fact, we'll make it a video call so you can see her. It's all going to work out. Now, I'm almost there. Do I have an okay from you?"

"Yes Christian. In the circumstances, I think you are right. I'll be anxiously waiting for your call. Break a leg."

"Thanks Anastasia. Ms. Gupta, please take care of her. I will see you soon."

**A/N: ****The pinterest page has been updated. I recommend you follow the story on ****pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Remember to replace the word dot with . and delete spaces**

**A/N 2: **** I'm a sucker for feedback and reviews. Not withstanding that it helps other readers find my story (okay, that's a bonus too), I like to interact with my readers. So tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: To my new Beta Peace1000, Thankyou. Muah!**

**Welcome to my new ****readers and reviewers.**

**To the guest who left me a review and said "really good": Thank you. I hope you continue to read the story.**

**pam. mathews1: I hope I didn't fail you.**

**Anga Larte: Sorry about the gap in posting. I know I hate the feeling when another author doesn't post fast enough. I try not to delay it too much. Hope this chapter will make up for it.**

**Lovereads: It sure seems to be that way... for now. ;-)**

**MrsCTGrey: Thank you so much for pointing out the error. It sure was a blunder that is corrected in the previous chapter**

**LuvDisney2007: Your question is answered towards the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. :-B**

**Ella West: Wow, I didn't realise something that was natural to me would be so loved by someone else. Thank you. Also, the answer to your question is there in the story. How far off were your guesses?**

**Cynthia74: Yes sweetie, there are plenty out there. Didn't dwell on it since I wanted Ana and Chris to meet up and for sparks to fly.**

**To All you lovelies who have been reading regularly, MrsCTGrey pointed out to me that Christian wouldn't fly all the way to Savannah from Seattle (It's practically the other end of the continent). It's a major oversight on my part and I apologise. Considering the logistics, mom's residence is Denver (not Savannah/Georgia as earlier written). I hope you will pardon the oversight. I promise to do better research henceforth. **

**************_CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Anastasia, Chrisian and Sawyer are her characters but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Almost all OOCs are mine and based on friends from real life, with a few exceptions of friends from FB. I have, however, changed a few names keeping their privacy in mind. They know who they are in the story. I have their permission to use them as my muse. If anyone knowing them objects... take it up with them dude._**

**Chapter 13**

He said he was almost there. Yet, a full sixteen minutes have passed and he hasn't called. Something must be wrong. I was stupid to let him go in there. I just needed to wait for the kidnappers' call and figure out who they were and what he wanted. _He could be in trouble too_. _Who knows what they are capable of?_ Maybe I should call him. _NO! For all you know your ringtone could warn off the kidnappers._ Yes, but he should have called me by now. Now it's been seventeen minutes since his call.

Patience is not exactly my virtue. It's possibly showing by me pacing, checking the watch, looking towards the door, checking my cell and then pacing again. What a pattern! I could very well skip my exercising. _What exercising?_ Now's not the time, you Bitch!

"Annie, settle down. Your pacing is not gonna bring your mom home. If anything, she will need you strong when she arrives. You need to think what you want to tell her. The kidnappers told her you were planning a surprise. Do you want to tell her the truth or do you want her to continue believing all is hunky-dory in the world?"

"After all the drama that has happened around her to have her back safely, she's sure to be inquisitive. It's surely not the surprise she was expecting."

"Yeah, and she's a smart woman. She will figure things out. Most of it, at least."

"I guess honesty is the best policy in this scenario." My mind is conjuring all kinds of images that I didn't need. "Kaanshi, what if she's harmed? What if the kidnappers were lying? What if they have her somewhere else and her cell's not with her?"

"That's a lot of what if; and if you plan for these, there are other what ifs. You can't be prepared for all the what-ifs. You just have to play it by ear and hope that everything will go as planned."

I take a deep breath and try to focus on what Kaanshi has explained. _It does make a lot of sense_. However, I need to be prepared. I need to do something. I jump at the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"Christian, do you have her? Is she alright? May I speak to her?"

"Hello Anastasia. Your mom is fine. The paramedics are checking her but she seems to be clueless to the fact that she was kidnapped. Seems she knew the guy who kidnapped her and he was treating her well. You may speak to her as soon as the paramedics are done with her"

"Oh? Okay. Well, I'm happy she's fine. Do you know the name of the kidnapper?"

"Have you heard of a Jack Hyde?"

"Jack? Oh my God! Why would he kidnap mom? Where is he? I need to speak to him"

"Well, he's in police custody now. I don't know his story but he did say something to the tune of him being better and having more talent than you. Looks like a case of jealousy to me. We will know more from the police interrogation. How do you know him?"

"Well, he's the son of mom's friend, Bella Hyde. He wanted me to co-author a book with him. I was already working on my book and refused. He went ahead alone and unfortunately his books didn't sell as well as mine did. I managed to make some positions on some of the coveted best-seller lists. I used the royalty to buy out SIP and renamed it Seattle Publishing International. Then there was no turning back."

"Looks like my guess was correct. He did it out of jealousy, since your mom knew him, it must've been easy for him to kidnap her. In fact, she seemed surprised when we confronted him. She was stoically insisting that she hadn't been kidnapped. It took quite some convincing on our part to get her to believe us. I think the paramedics are finished with her. Thankfully, he treated her well and she is fine. Here, speak to her."

"Annie? How are you, my angel?"

"mom! Oh thank God. How are you mom? Did Jack hurt you? I swear I will make him pay for it if he did."

"Annie, there seems to be quite some confusion. Jack told me you were planning a surprise for me and sought his help. We went to his friend's resort and I was having fun. I have no idea why these people here think Jack kidnapped me. I just didn't want him to get hurt nor did I care to mess with the cops. You must help him Annie. He's a nice boy."

"Mom, Jack sent an email to Bob addressed to me. He asked for $100,000,000 as ransom. He sent us your bracelet to threaten us. Christian Grey helped me to track you. You've got to trust him. He'll fly you to Denver. I could come there but that would take longer, so please, just fly back with him. We are all dying to hug you."

"Annie, I'm stunned and confused. I don't know what to say. Can you please put Bob on?"

"Sure, mom." As I turn I see Bob standing right behind me with his hand extended for the phone, as if he knew that she would ask to speak to him. _Of course she would. They are life partners. Wouldn't you want to speak to Chris after an ordeal like this?_ Now where did Chris fit into all this, you Bitch?

"Buhby, are you alright?... that's nice. Listen, you need to come home to me… to us. Let's talk at length once you are here. Come home to me…. Yes. Yes, she will be here. I'm sure she'll want to be…I love you. I miss you… Hugs-n-kisses to you too, my love."

I couldn't hear mom's end of the conversation, but could make things out. Of course I would be here. I wouldn't leave if she asked me to.

I feel Kaanshi's hand on my shoulder and turn to hug her. It's a hug of gratitude and joy. I hadn't realized I had tears in my eyes till she wiped them away.

"Silly girl, your mom's on her way home and you are crying?"

"Tears of joy, Kaanshi, tears of joy."

"Okay, so now how do we plan to welcome her home? We have about two hours to get things in order."

"Ah good idea. How about getting some flowers, a cake, champagne and her favorite Indian food? Bob, what do you think?"

"I think I can order the food and wine. She prefers red wine over champagne, these days. Will we be able to get cake and flowers organized in such a short period?"

"Oh yes, I can bake the cake with Kaanshi's help. Norma and Zubin can get the flowers organized. Does mom still like orchids the most or has her taste changed?"

"Well, the last time she saw some of these roses and said they reminded her of how Kaanshi had gifted them to you on a birthday after searching the whole city. Seems that was the first time she had seen them. I don't know if it was a casual remark or a hint to me. With her, I can never tell." he says, sounding exasperated.

Kaanshi and I both look at each other and burst out laughing. That must've been my birthday when Kaanshi was late to meet me at my university campus while I waited for what seemed like an eternity. I remember how mom had eyed those roses with longing in her eyes. Dutch Noblesse roses, it is.

"Norma, Zubin, please get us 12 bouquets of different colored Dutch Noblesse roses. Don't worry about the cost. Just get them."

With that, I re-tie my hair and enter the kitchen with renewed enthusiasm and Kaanshi right behind me. We get down to work immediately on the cake. I may not be the best cook, but mom loves the eggless cakes I bake. She never gave up her vegan style of food, though she has experimented with fads in all other avenue from her hobbies to her attire.

An hour and a half later, Sawyer steps forward… "Ma'am, Norma and Zubin are on their way with the flowers. Seems these flowers aren't easy to come by. Would you like to go and pick up your mom from the airport? There are two cars on standby."

"Yes, I think I better set this cake to bake and go freshen up. Kaanshi, do you need anything."

"Just my bag from the car."

"Sawyer, could you get that for her, please? Bob, wouldn't you want to look fresh for when you receive her at the airport?"

"Are you sure you are okay about me coming along?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? In fact, I'm sure mom would kill me if I didn't bring you along. Your only choice is to come as you are or change into something she likes." I say with a smile on my face.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you happy, Annie. I believe a thanks is in order to Mr. Grey." Kaanshi says with a hint of joy in her voice. I guess, she has noticed how I don't smile as often as I used to.

"Yes, Kaanshi. I do feel happy that mom's safe and we'll be together soon. It would have been difficult if Mr. Grey didn't help."

"Oh come on, give the man some leeway here. He went out of his way to help you and all you have to say about it is 'it would have been difficult if he didn't help'? It would have taken you days to figure this out. That Jack was always a slimy guy. I'm glad you took my advice and refused to work with him. He sure as hell was up to no good. Grey here seems like a man whose friendship could be relied upon. He didn't have to help you. Not only did he offer you all his resources, he personally went to supervise and get your mom back. I think this man is more than smitten by you. He's in love with you. Or should I say head over heels in love with you. Why else would he leave minding his multi-billion dollar business and run to find the kidnapped mother of just a random woman?"

"Oh you and your sense of romance. Stop playing matchmaker. He's a nice guy and probably thought helping me would mean I owe him a favor, which I do. He's sure to make me pay. There are no free lunches in this world. But that is fine. Mom is safe and whatever the cost, I'm happy to pay."

"Oh Annie, you do need to open yourself to loving again. Not everyone will break your heart, you know. You might find this guy to be your HEA. Do think about it. You know I wouldn't push you for it, but I think it's time you experimented with your heart. Don't let your guard down completely if you are not comfortable, but do give him a chance."

I sigh, "Okay Ma'am." I may not agree to her romantic ideas but I do know she means well. For now, I need to focus on getting mom back home.

"Come, let's get ready. Sawyer, when Zubin and Norma arrive, please have the bouquets laid out around the house, with at least one, maybe two, laid in her bedroom. We'll be out in 20 minutes. Please have the cars ready."

Thirty minutes later, Kaanshi, Bob and I are settled in the cars and on the way to the Denver International airport. The drive seems to last longer than I have ever known it to be. "Sawyer, please drive faster."

"Annie, there is no point rushing and then waiting at the airport. Let him drive safely. We'll be there well in time for their arrival. Relax. You are aging faster than your mom."

_Easy for her to say. I've got to see mom and only then I can relax__._ Yup! She get's it.

A few minutes later, the helicopter lands and I am surprised by the sheer size of his chopper. It's a mean machine. _We gotta get us one of these__._ TheBitch thinks it's all easy. You got to slog it out lady. It can be on the wish list though. _Christmas WishList?_ Hah! You really are a crazy bitch.

I see Taylor step out and right behind him is Christian looking hot and sexy. He extends his hand and out steps my mom. We run and hug each other like we haven't seen each other in ages. I'm just so glad I can hug her. I had almost doubted if I could ever do that.

After the hugs and kisses between us, Bob steps in to take over and I get to say my thanks to Christian in person.

"Thank you very much, Christian. You have done me a huge favor and I will owe you one."

"You can thank me over a cup of coffee or dinner if you please and we are squared", he says with a sparkle only eyes as mesmerizing as his could have.

I hear a coughing behind me and realize I have been staring a minute too long. "Christian, meet my best friend, Dr. Kaanshi Gupta. Kaanshi, Mr. Christian Grey."

"Pleasure meeting you Dr. Gupta. I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were a doctor."

"A scientist, actually. I work with Fred Hutchinson Cancer Foundation in Seattle."

"Oh really, that's interesting. I believe DARPA is sponsoring one of the researches there."

"Well, as you might imagine, it's confidential information and not quite for me to disclose."

I feel this absurd sensation right deep in my heart. I don't think I've ever wanted Kanshi to back off of anything, like I do now. I feel threatened which is strange. She may be prettier and even smarter than me, but it's not like she will ever take away what's mine. I'm really being petty, but I can't help this feeling of possessiveness that is overshadowing me. _Oh, so now you're feeling possessive. Interesting..._

"Ah, Christian…" Fuck! I don't even know what to say to him. I can't very well ask him not to make polite conversation with my best friend. Now what do I say. _That he has you so distracted you didn't realise it was your mouth you were putting your foot into._

**A/N2: I have 49 reviews. The 50th reviewer can choose a prize in terms of this story. I will grant it, within reason. Oh, and don't forget dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ {replace the word dot with . and you can see the flowers for Ana's mom) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To all my new followers, welcome to the wonderful journey of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey.**

**Thank you MrsCTGrey for editing my story for spellings and grammar errors. It does make the story that much better**

**To my Beta Peace1000- Muah! See? That's not a thank you. ;-)**

**Chastity918: I know what you mean. It's all part of the plan. Bear with me, please.**

**Christian618: Jealousy is a symptom of love? Romance begins on a soft note. Read on.**

**pavie: Thank you.**

**LuvDisney2007: This chapter written sooner 'coz of u, my luv. hope u r feeling better now.**

**Ella West: His reward will come soon.**

**lovereads: The ****plan is to take it on a tangent very different from the original FSOG. Just hang in there with me.**

**lovesfiftyshades: The admiration is mutual, my luv. **

**Anga Larte: "...That man needs stringing up by his balls..." The image in my head had me grinning ear to ear.**

** : Hope this was soon enough for you. **

**Donna MurrayHill: Thank you. How's the infection now? Get well soon.**

**A shout out for 'Only Your Housekeeper Knows For Sure' by Lovesfiftyshades. It's a wonderful rendering of Gail's POV of the original FSOG. If you haven't already read it, i do recommend it. **

**Another wonderful story is Paging Dr. Steele. An original story (though originating as our fav Ana n CG) that may soon be offline since BronzeGoddess is publishing it with some edits. Try them.**

_**CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Anastasia, Chrisian and Sawyer are characters hers but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Almost all OOCs are mine and based on friends from real life, with a few exceptions of friends from FB. I have, however, changed a few names keeping their privacy in mind. They know who they are in the story. I have their permission to use them as my muse. If anyone knowing them objects... take it up with them dude.**_

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to leave me a PM/ review. Oh and I should mention... All Bold and Underlined stuff is SMS while _Italics and _****_underlined is TheBitch_**

**Chapter 14.**

"Yes, Anastasia?" He's standing there looking at me. _You're supposed to speak, now_.

"Oh, I just... wanted to check… you're … okay? I mean… you know… was it…" _Stop fumbling. Articulate a thought and then speak. What is wrong with you? You'd think you were a school kid who has lost her way in the business world._

"Anastasia, I'm perfectly alright. I had eight security members with me, including Mr. Jason Taylor here. I can assure you, he's a little army in himself. In fact, nobody was injured. Jack turned out to be all faff. The moment he realized we had traced him, he went on a back foot and was extremely defensive. He didn't seem to have any clear plans, so it's all good. Don't worry." He gives me a reassuring smile that grows to a panty-dropping smile and I can feel blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Umm… Sir, I think we can all discuss things once we are in a safer location. No point exposing ourselves to unnecessary threat." Taylor's voice stops me from further embarassment.

"Yes, Taylor, you're right. Can you please ensure that Ms. Steele and her family are safely escorted to her mother's home? Anastasia, I have a room booked here at the Ritz Carlton. Feel free to call me any time. We could have dinner tomorrow; or lunch, if you prefer. I do have a few things to discuss with you. Your family is waiting for you, and after the turmoil, I don't want to keep them from you. Have a good night and dream of me."

_OMG! Dream of him? Wow, could he spell it out for you any more?_ Oh, he's just trying to be nice and tell me not to have nightmares. _Yeah. Right!_

"Thank you, Christian. You've been a really good friend in my hour of need. I owe you."

"Friends don't owe anything to each other, other than to be there for each other. I'm glad you've seen me as your friend."

"Well, then, you know you can count on me any time. I'll see you tomorrow over lunch. Wouldn't want to hold you back from your business. You already used the whole day to help me."

"About that… If you're considering flying out tomorrow, it would be my pleasure if you could fly with me."

_Oh yes, please! He's asking so sweetly._ "No, thank you, Christian. I do have my chopper on stand by. Now that Mom is back and safe, I would like to spend a day with her. Life really is unpredictable and I don't want to be chasing money at the cost of my family. I'll let you know my schedule tomorrow at lunch. That way we can plan that meeting we spoke about last time." TheBitch is air-pumping and shouting _Yes. Yes. Yes._ repeatedly. She's a crazy bitch, I tell you.

"That sounds fine. Good night, Anastasia."

"Good Night, Christian." I look around and see that Kaanshi has quietly moved to my mom and is hugging her but has her eyes on me.

Taylor escorts me to the few feet where my family is standing. Geez, this man does take his instructions very seriously.

Mom, Bob, Kaanshi and I settle in the SUV that Sawyer is driving. I see another black Audi following me. I think that's Christian's car, but I can't help feeling anxious.

**R u in d black Audi behind my car? ~ Anastasia**

**Yes. Just ensuring u r home safe. ~ Christian Grey**

**:-) Thank u. V'll be f9. I hv my security wid me. ~ Anastasia**

**I know. I'd still like 2 escort u home, lyk a gentleman shld. U mind? ~ Christian**

**Umm… I don't mind, but honestly, chivalry is passé in a world of equalism. ~ Anastasia**

**Not in my world. (And what's equalism?) ~ Intrigued Christian**

**Chivalry tilts d world in men's favor. Feminism is tilting it in women's favor. Equalism is equality 4 men & women. I lyk 2 think men and women r equals, not 1 superior o'er d odr. Well, sometimes women r superior, but then God made us that way. V r willing 2 treat men as equals. ;-) ~ Smirking & generous Anastasia**

**Ah, I c. U r superior & willing 2 treat us as equals?! U r something! Can't wait for lunchtym tom. ~ Impatient Christian**

**Impatience isn't a virtue dat suits u. C u tom. ~ Anastasia**

**C u tom. Hv a nyc evening. ~ Christian**

Why do my jaws hurt? _'Coz you've been smiling non-stop_. I realize it's true, but I don't mind. My Mom just came back home. Of course I'm smiling. _Ah, so we are smiling because mom came home. It has nothing to do with that conversation we had with the hottie._ Nothing whatsoever. _I see…_

"Annie, baby I'm sorry you had to go through so much. I honestly had no idea. Bob tells me you've been really worried. Here I was having a good time, thinking you were organizing a surprise for me. I did wonder why that would be, but I guess I wanted it bad enough to believe it. Besides, it was Jack. I didn't think that boy could have an evil mind. Poor Mrs. Hyde. She must be having a bad time. I do feel bad for her, but now that I know, I'm kind of glad Jack is behind the bars. You've seen more than your fair share of bad men. I hope he was the last in that list."

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'm glad you're too. I shudder to think what could have been. At least he didn't harm you in any way." _Thank God we have a surprise planned out for her._ Do we tell her now? _No. let's wait._

"Annie, I need to head back. If it's okay with you, I'll use your laptop to book my tickets."

"Don't be silly, Kaanshi. While you're welcome to use my laptop for anything, I won't have you flying commercial. In the morning, good sense said it was better for you to simply fly out. Now there is no constraint. You'll fly in Ranger Bird. Lemme know when you want to fly and I'll ensure it is ready for you. I prefer if you go tomorrow. You won't achieve anything by flying out tonight, and we can use the night to catch up. What say?"

"You know how I feel about wasted resources. You may own the l'il mean machine, but the fuel is for future generations. Besides, I don't want to use your hard-earned money over silly comforts."

"God, not again! You've got to learn that what I earn is for all of us. I bought it thinking we could all use it. Why can't you get that?"

"Look. I'd prefer to fly commercial. It's kinda like a carpool, right?"

"Car pool?! Okay, so here's the thing, Christian offered I ride with him. So, you take Ranger Bird and I'll fly with him. Deal?" _Annie 1. Kaanshi 0._

"How about I fly with him and you fly back in Ranger Bird?"

_Uh Oh! You couldn't have her talking to him for a few minutes. Flying together for over an hour? If the anxiety doesn't kill you, the stress will. Annie1. Kaanshi 1._

"Well, I have some business to discuss with him, so my flying with him gives me that extra time." _Annie 2. Kaanshi 1._

"Weren't you discussing plans for lunch tomorrow?" _Annie 2. Kaanshi 2._

"Well, he offered me a ride. I dunno how he'll feel about my friend flying with him, you know." _Annie 3 Kaanshi 2._

"Well, you can ask and decide based on his reaction. The way he's being friendly, I don't think he'll mind." _Annie 3. Kaanshi 3._

"Also, if you want a guy, make him chase you, love. So, my advice is, don't fly with him. You already promised him a lunch. That's more than enough of a hook. Also, if I fly with him, I get to check if he deserves you." _And she wins it. Again!_

I blow out a deep sigh and give up. "Fine. I'll ask him. You do put me in awkward situations, you know?"

"Oh, if it's going to be awkward, I'll fly commercial, love. Don't bother asking him. I've flown commercial and it suits me just fine."

_She has a finger on your nerve. Why do you bother messing with her when you know she's going to__ win?_ Because I love it when she does.

"Oh don't you blackmail me emotionally. Can you wait for me to ask him at lunch or do you want me to ask now?"

"Well, I leave that up to you. If you ask at lunch, you must share all the juicy details."

"Yeah right. A juicy 'Thank you' lunch! Besides, if it is juicy, you're going to get it out of me even if we aren't in the same location."  You'll be happy to share, any way. You just can't keep things from her, can you?

"Ma'am." I realize we have stopped and Sawyer is holding the door for me. My eyes look right behind my car to see the Audi slow down and then come to a stop. Christian is out of the door, though Taylor is rushing to open it for him.

"Good night, Anastasia. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Christian, can I have a quick minute?"

"Yeah sure." He says, confusion writ on his face as he straightens from his lean on the car.

"It's nothing so serious" I say as I continue to walk towards him. He waits patiently, leaning on his car, looking hot in his black trousers, midnight blue shirt and black waistcoat. His black tie slightly loosened at the collar. Clearly, he went straight from work. I suddenly have so much appreciation for this man. Kaanshi is right. He didn't have to do it. He did it for my sake. Trouble is, I can't afford anyone to break my heart again. I'll have to be cautious around him.

"Christian, are you flying back tomorrow?"

"That was the plan, though if you need me around, I can stay." I almost see his thoughts running wild. He has so many expressions flashing across his face.

"Well, I need a favor from you. Could you possibly accommodate my friend flying with you? Kaanshi's got this absurd idea of pooling to save resources and no amount of cajoling will convince her otherwise. She wants to fly commercial to help the world save fuel. The only leeway she's willing to give me is to fly with you since you'll be flying too. So, if isn't much of a bother, could she please fly with you?"

"My God, Anastasia! You had me so worried. What's with all the formality? After what we've been through, you should feel comfortable asking me to take her. The chopper is surely big enough, but if it weren't we'd figure out alternatives. Rest assured, it's no bother at all. I look forward to flying out with Dr. Gupta. Is 5 p.m. good for her? We can have ample time for lunch and talks if you arrive by 12 noon. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." _Yipee!_ Did I tell you TheBitch is crazy?

I walk towards my family, turn to wave goodbye to him and he's leaning on the car, looking smoking hot. I think I need a cold shower above all else.

**A/N2. If you found the text messages difficult to understand, here they are, in plain English.**

**Are you in the black Audi behind my car? ~ Anastasia**

**Yes. Just ensuring you are home safe. ~ Christian Grey**

**: - ) Thank you. We'll be fine. I have my security with me. ~ Anastasia**

**I know. I would still like to escort you home, like a gentleman should. You mind? ~ Christian**

**Umm… I don't mind, but honestly, chivalry is passé in a world of equalism. ~ Anastasia**

**Not in my world. (And what's equalism?) ~ Intrigued Christian**

**Chivalry tilts the world in men's favor. Feminism is tilting it in women's favor. Equalism is equality for men and women. I like to think men and women are equals, not one superior over the other. Well, sometimes women are superior, but then God made us that way. We are willing to treat men as equals. ;-) ~ Smirking & generous Anastasia**

**Ah, I see. You are superior & willing to treat us as equals?! You are something! Can't wait for lunchtime tomorrow. ~ Impatient Christian**

**Impatience isn't a virtue that suits you. See you tomorrow. ~ Anastasia**

**See you tomorrow. Have a nice evening. ~ Christian**

**A/N3. Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know. As always, pics are on pinterest dot com/overthebrink/anas-shades/ Also a pic explaining why Ana needs a cold shower. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my Lovelies. My apologies for a delayed update. As some of you are aware, I went on a vacation to Dubai and came back to a huge backlog of work. I'm posting two chapters today. Though they are short, they are a BIG milestone of the story and a key differentiator from the original FSOG. **

**My Betas Peace1000 and MrsGrey have really helped me get rid of silly errors. I'm grateful to them both.**

**To all my readers who are questioning Kaanshi's ****motives - Kaanshi is based on my real life BFF and I can assure you, she will NEVER steal Ana's man. Besides, she's happily married and has a husband who adores and worships her, as mentioned in the story. Hang in there to see what her motives are.**

**To my guest reviewer J: The Christian in my story is not as formal as the one in the original FSOF. Ana and CG are both in their twenties and if you look around, that generation talks in acronyms and abbreviations, at least in their messages. Personally I don't endorse it. However, I have tried to keep it real and I did leave a note in the end for the benefit of those who couldn't understand the short version. Thank you for sharing your opinion, though.**

**LuvDisney: Your wish is my command. The lunch date is coming right up. Do read both this and the next chapter.**

**To my un-named guest reviewer: I hope you are following the story. Sorry I couldn't update sooner**

**LouiseJ: Thank you. **

**sgblair: I'm a professional and I do use the abbreviations and acronyms (it's called text lingo) in my casual conversations with people who understand it. It's fast and easy and the youth connects with me faster. Oh, I'm 35 years young. However, I connect with people of all ages since I speak their 'lingo' or language. Bordering ridiculousness, you say? Not being open ****to new ideas and unable to accept the changes happening around you borders ridiculous too, you know. I suggest, read the story with an open mind since what's coming up next needs it. No, really, it does. If you can't, I suggest you stop reading now.**

**irishmauve: Thank you. I liked the banter in the original book but found emails a tad passé, so i switched to texting.**

**lovereads: Yup, i found it annoying too. Carla need not be a bad person. In my story, both Carla and Bob are basically nice people. **

**angalarte: Glad you liked it.**

**Ella West: :)**

**greyfan79: Welcome to my mad world. ;-)**

**hermionesteele: LOLs. so you are following the boards too? Cool! Will try and paste another if I can.**

**Starlights87: all 14 in a go. Babes, you are a fast reader!**

**rgmoonstar33: Thank you. Hope you enjoy the new chapters.**

_**CMA: OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Anastasia, Chrisian and Sawyer are characters hers but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Almost all OOCs are mine and based on friends from real life, with a few exceptions of friends from FB. I have, however, changed a few names keeping their privacy in mind. They know who they are in the story. I have their permission to use them as my muse. If anyone knowing them objects... take it up with them dude.**_

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to leave me a PM/ review. Oh and I should remind you... All words in _Italics and _****_underlined is TheBitch_**

**Chapter 15.**

"Oh my!" my mom exclaims and just stands at the door watching the house. Just adding those flowers and a few candles (probably Norma's idea) has added such an appeal. I'm glad Kaanshi suggested this. The sheer joy on my mom's face feel like the whole situation was worth it.

"Oh, thank you Annie, Bob and Kaanshi. This is truly a wonderful home coming," she says with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome, mom. Now, if it's alright with you, can we please get to bed? I've had a rather dramatic day and I think a good snooze is in order." They all laugh like I just said something funny. Weird!

I head straight for the showers and once I've changed into my comfy PJs, I jump straight to my bed where Kaanshi has claimed half the bed. She's already in her rugged PJs and her expression says 'ready to talk'.

"So, tomorrow, I'm having an early lunch with Chris and then you fly with him at 5 p.m., if it works for you; but please, you must promise me not to grill him too much. I know you are going to do your share of research on him. Just don't make it embarrassing…"

"Say no more, lady!" she interrupts. "Who do you think I am? Of course I'm not gonna embarrass you. Gawd, you are behaving like you are head over heels in love with him. He is definitely hooked."

"Oh give it up, now. Do you have any inclination of how rich he is? And the way he looks, he could have any girl he wants. He's definitely not 'hooked'."

"Yeah right. Have you seen how he looks at you? Like you are the only person around and he just cant get enough of you. Come to think of it, the way you look at him, you are surely falling in love. And fast."

"You surely are clueless if you think I will ever make the mistake of falling in love. I don't care how he looks at me."

"Yes, That's why you turned green while I was talking to him. Are you sure you are okay about me travelling with him tomorrow?"

"I didn't turn green, and of course I'm okay about you travelling with him. If not, why would I ask him?"

"Okay, okay! If you want to look good for your lunch tomorrow, I suggest we catch a few shuteyes."

"I don't care about how I look tomorrow, but sleep does sound very appealing to me right now. So, good night."

"Good night."

**XXX**

"Good morning, sleepy head. Wakey Wakey." I wake up to Kaanshi's enthusiastic voice.

"Good morning. What's got you so excited?"

"You. I mean your lunch date. Have you decided what you will be wearing?"

"I have barely opened my eyes. My brain is half-asleep. How would I have decided what I will be wearing? In any case, I don't think I brought anything suitable."

"Just as I thought. Which is why, we are going shopping. I have asked Sawyer to look at the arrangements. You have thirty minutes to have your bath and be ready."

"What time is it and why are you rushing it all?"

"Lady, it is 9 am and if you are not on the move in the next thirty minutes, you may find yourself very inappropriately dressed. Gawd, you'd think all these years I would have drilled in you the importance of dressing appropriately. Now rush it up. You spent the last 5 minutes in arguing with me, which essentially leaves you with twenty-five minutes."

I know better than to argue with her when she takes that tone. It takes me less than fifteen minutes to get ready. As I step out, mom, Bob and Kaanshi are gathered at the breakfast table, sipping their beverages. Kaanshi is already dressed and ready with her bag. I grab a toast and some cereals and gobble down my breakfast. Just as I am putting away my dishes, Sawyer appears at the door.

"Lets roll, lady." Kaanshi is so excited, you'd think she's got a new boyfriend.

Shortly, I'm at Neiman Marcus paying for my Suede & Cable Trimmed Cashmere Cardigan, Leather-Panel Moto Skinny Jeans by True Religion and a simple black tee. We return home in time for me to change, do my hair, before Sawyer drives me to The Ritz Carlton.

Christian is waiting for me in the lobby looking smoking hot in his regular white shirt with blue denim and black suede jacket. _Sigh!_ Stop drooling. _If you won't kiss him, I will._ Shut up! He leads me towards the lobby and I glance around. A few years ago I would have been bowled over by the sheer opulence of the place. It's strange what wealth can do to you.

"Can I get you some sweets?" Christian offers, pointing to a table with fancy jars on it. I can't help smiling. I shake my head and say no. "A drink, perhaps?" Again, a smile and a no. "Hmm, I wonder what you would say 'yes' to…" he says, trying to hide a smirk.

_You._TheBitch is crazy. She just won't learn her lesson. Well, he's surely hot. If I hadn't decided to give up my lifestyle, I might have considered asking him… _He's more Dom material than Sub._ As always, TheBitch has it right.

"I have arranged a private area. Why don't we sit there and talk. I have a few things that I would like to discuss with you." Christian has a few things to discuss with me? Now that has me thinking. Maybe he is considering the offer I made him the other day over lunch. Was that just day before? Wow! When did he get time to think things through? He runs his business, was coordinating with his team to find mom and finally was off to get her. This shows why he is so successful.

"You seem lost in deep thought. Don't worry. You will have the option to say no." Now my interest has piqued. What is he going to suggest that will need me to have an option to say no?


	16. Chapter 16

**_CMA:_ OTB recognizes that the written matter published on this work, with any inference to, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed, belongs to the true owner being E L James and such 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. Anastasia, Chrisian and Sawyer are characters hers but I have tweaked the characterizations to suit MY story. Almost all OOCs are mine and based on friends from real life, with a few exceptions of friends from FB. I have, however, changed a few names keeping their privacy in mind. They know who they are in the story. I have their permission to use them as my muse. If anyone knowing them objects... take it up with them dude.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to leave me a PM/ review. Oh and I should remind you... All words in Italics and underlined is TheBitch**

**Chapter 16.**

We occupy a table in an area marked 'private'. Looks like I'm not the only one who values the privacy more than anything else.

"Anastasia, please try and keep an open mind about what I'm going to ask you" Christian says. I detect a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Christian, before you get me any more anxious, could you please tell me quickly what it is that you have been wanting to ask?" _I can't believe you just said that! Give the poor man a break. You are going to lose him faster than you can say 'Abracadabra'._

A laugh that makes me feel a rumble in my belly erupts from him and I'm surprised at the look on his face.

"I love your directness. You don't mince words, do you?" Though he has framed it as a question, I know it is rhetoric and just keep looking at him.

"Okay here goes… What do you know about Tantra?" he says, holding his breath.

"Tantra? As in Neo-Tantra?" I ask, unsure if it means what I think it does.

"Well, Neo-Tantra evolved from Tantra. Though, I wouldn't say they mean the same thing since Neo-Tantra focuses more on sexuality whereas Tantra is more holistic. However, I can see you have heard of it. Could you tell me what you know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Humor me, please. I promise I will answer all your questions. For now, please answer mine."

"Okay, so I know very little about it. I know practitioners claim that they have wonderful orgasms. They claim experience is 'out of this world' and similar other expressions. I'm not sure if it's true, though. It could all be mumbo-jumbo."

"Well, like all things, there are quite a few mal-practitioners of it. However, I can assure you that the orgasms can be quite mind-blowing. The thing is, Tantra is a lot more holistic and while sex is an undeniable component of it, there is a lot more to it. It embraces loving our entire selves and allowing that love to flow into every other aspect of life, including sex, but, by no means, is it the only definition of Tantra."

I am listening with rapt attention and TheBitch is upright in her chair. _Go on_, she says to him. Thank God he can't hear her. She'd be quite an embarrassment.

"The reason I asked you is that I feel a connection with you that I can only describe as Tantric… it's like we are connected in our souls. I feel you… if you know what I mean."

He's looking at me, possibly searching my face for reactions. I'm not sure what I look like, nor do I know how to react to this. I came here thinking we were here for me to thank him appropriately, or at best, to discuss my proposal for a joint venture or a best. This was in no way on my radar, and I feel out of my element here.

"Well, I admit you've taken me by surprise. I won't deny feeling a connection with you. I have struggled for a long time against feeling anything for anyone. With you, the guards are clearly not working. Also, you have piqued my attention about Tantra. Tell me more."

"One day, when you are comfortable with me, you must tell me why you keep pulling up your guards. I can feel you struggling with your feelings and I feel helpless about being able to help you.

Now, about Tantra… In the classical Tantric ritual, the participants worship each other as embodiments of deities. It encourages people to bring an attitude of reverence into their lovemaking and to all their interactions. The tantric approach has far more to do with your mental approach than with technique. It's certainly got nothing to do with bragging about staying power. There is a lot of information available on the internet that you can read. For now, I want you to consider this – I am suggesting that we be partners. It works on a principle of, in your words, equalism, or equality amongst partners. We need not indulge in anything sexual that you are not comfortable in. Only of the rituals that will help us bond further. Then, if and when you are ready for it, we can take it ahead. What do you say to that?"

What does any one say to something like this? Say Yes. I wish I could, but until I know more, I don't want to commit to it. "Can I take a some time to answer that?"

He smiles at this. "Of course, you must. Read about it and if you have any questions, call me. No matter what time of the day it is. I look forward to discussing it with you."

"Thank you. You know, when I came here I thought we were going to discuss the joint venture I had proposed."

"Ever a business woman, I see how you are successful in your business. I accept, you have been on my mind more than you can imagine. The JV was one of the things I have thought about. It sure looks like a win-win solution to me. So yes, I have my team working on the paperwork. I will email them to you shortly. Let your legal team go through it and coordinate with mine. We can sign it once both teams are satisfied. Congratulations!"

_Wow! Is this man for real?_

"Thank you. Congratulations to you too. I'm sure this venture will win us a huge market share as well as create a new market."

"Yes, I foresee a new market too. Now, can I please offer you some food? You know, in Tantra, food plays an important role too."

At a complete loss for words, I simply nod my head. _I'm certain he remembers I'm a vegetarian and will have organized something._ True to TheBitch's words, food arrives shortly. It smells good and though I had thought I'd lose my appetite, I thoroughly enjoyed every course.

"Thank you, Christian. It was a lovely meal. I'm glad we met today. I will do my background work and revert to you soon. Kaanshi will meet you at the airport at 4.30 pm. Bon Voyage."

"Thank you. I will be waiting for your call", he says, as he escorts me out.

**A/N2: Don't miss the pics on www dot /overthebrink/anas-shades/ Remember to replace the word ' dot ' with '.' Read and review. That's all I ask.**


End file.
